


Kept

by Sasspiria



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: A bunch of other kinks probably, Alpha Hugo Vasquez, Alternate Universe - Canon, Breeding, Canon Disabled Character, Collars, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Developing Relationship, Dubcon Cuddling, Extremely Dubious Consent, Fingering, Forced Bonding, Forced Relationship, Gentle Hugo Vasquez, Gentle Sex, Knotting, M/M, Manhandling, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Molestation, Nesting, Omega Rhys, Oral Sex, Pandoran Rhys, Patriarchal Society, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Power Imbalance, Public Nudity, Punishment, Rhys lowkey has C-PTSD from growing up on Pandora, Size Difference, Spanking, This fic is equal parts domestic and dystopian, intersex omega, omegas have no rights
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29513901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasspiria/pseuds/Sasspiria
Summary: In order to pay off he and his sisters debt, Pandoran Omega Rhys is auctioned off and sold to a Hyperion alpha that scares the hell out of him.
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WTF I DIDN'T EXPECT THIS TO GET SO LONG IT WAS JUST SUPPOSED TO BE A ONE-SHOT >:U
> 
> First chapter is very plotty, there's only a little bit of filth and if you blink you might miss it but its gonna get saucier soon, don't you worry about that lol
> 
> This fic is more dubcon than non-con and the relationship will (hopefully) get more reciprocal as time goes on but like...just to be safe i tagged it :/

Life on Pandora was hard. It was hard for everyone – food was scarce, there was very little wealth and the planet was filled with both dangerous wild animals and men that were so feral and unhinged that they might as well be wild animals – men who were feral and psychotic, men who were cannibals, men who didn’t even look like men at all because their bodies were so large and bulky.

Life was hard on Pandora for everyone. But it was especially hard for omegas – if they weren’t captured by marauders and psychos and forced to be the camp broodmare, they would be taken as war brides for bandits, sold into brothels or bought up by corporate alphas to serve as playthings or, if they were very lucky which they rarely were, wives.

For most of his life, Rhys had avoided the fate of the average omega – he avoided his heats by staying on suppressants nearly constantly, he had only had one since he presented and he avoided being victimized by the alphas around him by keeping such a low profile that he was often mistaken for a beta. His sisters were both alphas and they made sure to protect him from anyone that wanted to hurt him or steal him away.

That wasn’t to say that his life was ideal though. He might not have had to deal with the threat of being trapped under some alphas thumb for the rest of his life, but he and his sisters were grifters. They had to scrounge, steal and struggle just to survive. And sometimes… they stole from the wrong person and had to face deadly consequences when they got caught.

And today had been one of those days. The three of them had come up with a terrible scheme – they planned to steal the vault from the Purple Skag, not only was there cash in there, there were also some really valuable things that could sell for enough cash to get them off of Pandora – Eridian Artifacts, legendary weapons and important Echo Logs that collectors would kill to have in their collections.

The heist itself went perfectly, without so much as a hiccup. It was a few months later, when most of the cash was gone and they were in the process of offloading the goods that their actions came back to bite them in the ass. They had been kidnapped and taken back to Vallory’s compound, tied up with bags over their heads, to answer for their crimes. When the bags were lifted off of their heads they were greeted with a frightening sight. The three of them were surrounded on all sides by big men with guns, thugs with blunt weapons and knives.

In the middle of the group was Vallory herself – she did not often choose to clean up these messes herself. Rhys gulped, knowing this would not end well for them. “You three should know better than to try and steal from me.” Vallory hissed at them. There was a gun at her hip and she stood to pull it out.

“We can get you the stuff back.” Sasha immediately offered, thinking quickly enough to stall the woman from killing them just yet. “We haven’t even sold any of it yet.” She added honestly.

“Yeah, and what about the money?” August snapped. He was looking at Sasha with a sour expression, she had manipulated August to gain access to the place so it made sense that he was more angry at her than he was at anyone else. “There was at least 50k in that vault.” He added, a venomous look in his eyes as he waited for her to respond. There was a heavy silence between the two of them, a tension so thick and noxious that it made Rhys feel a little sick to be in the same space.

“We spent it.” Rhys spoke up, his voice sharp enough to call attention away from his sister. It wasn’t wise for him to announce this, but he knew that lying to August would have worse consequences then telling him the horrible, bald faced truth.

“Well, you’ll just have to pay us back.” Vallory said. “With interest.” She had a predatory look in her eyes, knowing that she was putting them into an impossible situation. In her mind, it served them right.

All three of their faces fell, in unison. None of them had any clue as to how they were supposed get all of that money back. “How the hell are we supposed to do that?!” Fiona snapped, only to immediately regret it. She didn’t have any chance to correct herself though because soon there were guns pointed at her head. If nobody saved them, they were all going to be dead.

“You can take me. I’ll be your collateral.” Rhys blurted out, just moments before Vallory decided to cal one of her men forward to kill the three of them. As soon as he said it, he regretted it, but he knew that there was no coming back from this. “And my sisters will pay you back.” He was almost out of breath as he finished his statement. He was already regretting this and just knew that it was bound to get worse.

Vallory paused and looked at Rhys with a mixture of amusement and disgust, like the thought that Rhys even had that worth revolted her. “You?” She snapped, “What exactly do you think I’d want with you?” She hissed, her gaze predatory and cruel.

Fiona grit her teeth. “Rhys don’t you dare say another word.” She snapped at him, looking at him with that stern gaze that she threw at him when he was in the middle of trying to do something stupid.

Rhys pointedly ignored his sisters warnings. “I’m an omega.” He confessed. “I’m an omega. That’s- we’re worth a lot aren’t we? Omegas?” He said. “So you can let my sisters go and take me while they get your money back.” It was a risky offer. He knew that, he knew that he could be signing himself up for brutalization, just by telling her this. But they didn’t have any other choice. Either they could have a slim chance to survive or they could have none. And Rhys really didn’t want to die, even if it meant he got to die on his feet instead of living the rest of his life on his knees.

“Rhys, what are you doing-” Sasha began to argue, but she realized that it was already too late. Vallory knew now and she wouldn’t hesitate to use this against them. It was honestly a better deal for Vallory then it was for them. Either way she got her money back and then some – Rhys knew well that omegas were a valued commodity. They were rare and treasured, highly sought after by the alphas that wished to claim them.

“Fine. He’s the collateral.” Vallory agreed. “Now. I have a job for you two. Think of it as your first payment – Finch here will explain the details on your way out. You have twelve hours to get it done. Otherwise, your brother here will just have to pay back your debts at one of my auctions.” She added in warning.

Rhys watched with a miserable expression as his sisters were marched out of the building. He was tied up and taken to a small, dark room below the bar. After hours and hours of sitting – tied up, gagged and blindfolded in the basement of the Purple Skag Rhys began to worry that something had happened to his sisters. Something bad. He knew they would never abandon him with someone like Vallory and her goons. His mind instantly jumped to the worst case scenarios – He worried that his sisters might be dead or injured, that something worse might have happened to them. He worried that Vallory had sent his sisters on a wild goose chase so she could get them out of the way and do something horrible to him.

Maybe Vallory thought the same thing because the next thing Rhys knew he was being forced to his feet by one of her brutes and marched out of the room into a hall. Vallory stood in front of him, Rhys tried not to cower in front of her – he didn’t want them to believe he was just some weak, pathetic omega that needed alphas to protect him.

“You know, I don’t think your sisters are coming back for you.” She taunted, cigar smoke wafting around her like some kind of toxic aura as she spoke. “I think they left you here to clean up their mess for them.”

Rhys shook his head at that, “It hasn’t been that long.” He protested. “They’ll come back.” He refused to believe that they would have just left him there. That wasn’t like them. They had always protected him, they kept him safe from the other alphas and they made sure that he was sheltered away from anyone that might do him harm. It didn’t make sense that they would leave him here. None of this made any sense!

“I gave them a time limit. Twelve hours for their first job. They failed to deliver. So now you’re gonna pay me back the only way you can.” She told him, then she eyed the man holding Rhys hostage. “Kroger. Get the omega ready to be sold off with the others.” She demanded.

“Yes, Ma’am.” Kroger responded. As soon as Rhys was grabbed and pulled to his feet he began to struggle and fight with the much larger man. He kicked and squirmed and tried to land punches that barely grazed his assailant. It didn’t take long until Kroger got sick of his struggling and slammed Rhys’ head against one of the walls, hard enough to make him lose consciousness.

“Man, why do they always have to be so fucking difficult?” Kroger muttered to himself as he got to work getting the omega ready for the auction. Rhys was stripped, cleaned up and tied up in such a way that he was no doubt to be the centerpiece of their next sale.

* * *

Hugo Vasquez stood in the front of the warehouse, mixed in with a small group of his co-workers. All alphas, all looking to bring home one of the omegas tied up on display. The omegas were entirely nude and bound with their hands tied up above their heads. Their legs were forcibly spread and tied to pillars and their hair, if it was long enough, was tied up so they could be easily scented. There were thin gags in their mouths and thick blindfolds over their eyes.

Vasquez thought they looked a bit like slabs of meat on a rack, but he didn’t pretend to be shocked by the brutality that Pandora had to offer them. He reminded himself that he was going to take one of them home and give them a nice life.

The bidding on the omegas was informal, some of them had price tags and some of them were meant to be haggled for. Almost immediately his attention was drawn to a tall, lithe omega that was placed in the middle of the room. The omega was a little too skinny for his tastes – though most of them were terribly underfed, so he could forgive that – and one of his arms was missing. He could see a bit of wiring poking out of his stump, like he used to have some rudimentary cybernetics before they had been crudely removed.

He was very pretty though. He was graced with delicate facial features, wavy brown hair and lightly tanned skin that was dotted with sun freckles all over his torso, hips and thighs. If he had the time, Hugo thought he might try and count them. Vasquez stood in front of the omega, watching him mumble to himself behind the gag and squirm against the binds. He was tied up so tightly, so oppressively that he couldn’t move much, but he enjoyed watching the omega fruitlessly wriggle around nonetheless.

He took another step forward and moved to touch the omega. His fingers traced along the hard edges of the omegas ribs. Hugo’s hands moved slower to stroke the omegas hip, watching with interest as he shuddered and became entirely still from the gentle touches. He gently cupped the omegas sex, his fingers teasing apart his folds. He finds his clit and gently strokes it, just to see how his body reacted to being touched. The omega shook his head and squirmed in obvious distress even as his body eagerly responded – little droplets of slick dripping down onto the alphas fingers as he gently molested the young man.

“It’s alright…” He muttered in a conciliatory, soothing tone. “You don’t need to fret.” He patted his thigh and stroked it like he was an animal that needed to be soothed, kept his voice even and low to calm the omega as he tipped his head back and dove in to scent him. He smelled sweet and earthy – like honey and crushed flowers. “I want this one.” Hugo said, as he pulled back. Rhys sniffled as he was let go and the alpha who had spent the better part of an hour molesting him finally walked away. He heard the man and someone talking – hashing out details for how much Rhys would be sold for. It made him feel sick the way they were talking about him – like he was a fancy gun and not a human being. He tried not to let himself focus on the specifics, he really didn’t want to know the exact number of dollars his body and soul were being sold for.

Eventually the talking stopped and Rhys took that to mean that they had come to an agreement. Then suddenly, the blindfold was whipped off of him and the omega's eyes assaulted by sunlight. Rhys took a gasping breath as the gag was taken out of his mouth. He began trembling as he looked around and processed what was happening. There was a man in front of him – an alpha that was only a little taller than him – he doubted he was more than an inch taller than Rhys – but he was much stronger and more bulky looking. Rhys looked at the alpha warily, waiting to be attacked while he was helpless to fight back. But that didn’t happen, instead he cupped Rhys’ face. “What’s your name, buttercup?” He asked, he spoke softly – as if he didn’t want anyone else but Rhys to hear him. Rhys hesitated before he told him his name. It felt like he was giving away some sort of secret that he would be wise to keep to himself. Like he was giving away a part of himself. He didn’t like it.

The alpha smiled at his obedience, before he told Rhys that his name was Hugo Vasquez but he could just call him Hugo if he liked. Rhys sniffed and looked at the alpha with a distressed expression spread across his face. “W-where do plan on taking me, Hugo?” He asked, hoping to come across much more calm then he truly felt. Judging by the tremor he could hear in his voice, he doubted that he did.

“Helios.” The alpha responded, pointing upwards in a cheeky manner, as if gesturing towards the space station.

“Oh. You’re Hyperion.” Rhys exclaimed sharply. Of _course_ he was Hyperion, of course Rhys would be unlucky enough to catch the eye of one of them. As far as Rhys knew, Hyperion Alphas were the worst of the worst, it only made sense that he would be taken by one of them. He could only imagine what terrible and perverse things he was going to do to Rhys once they were alone.

He needed to get away at the first chance, he thought as he watched one of the men walk towards him with a knife, to slash his bonds and get him off of the pillar. As soon as Rhys was out of the rope he bolted, running past the alphas with as much speed as he could manage. He was a fast runner – so even if he had to run away completely nude, as embarrassing as that was, if there was even a slight chance that he could get away from this he was going to take it. In Rhys’ mind, there was no other option for him.

He quickly ran out of the warehouse – he was lucky enough to avoid the grabbing hands of the guards and alphas. As soon as he was out in the open, he ran into another problem – namely, he had no idea where he was because as far as he could tell this place was nowhere near August’ bar. He cursed to himself, cursed the bad luck. He had only stopped for a second, but that was long enough for a few of the quicker alphas to catch up with him.

He noticed them running behind him a split second before one of the guards shot him with a stun gun that had the voltage set just a little too high. Rhys fell to the ground as electric pulses coursed through his body. His vision spotted and stars flashed across his eyes as he watched the same man that shot him pick him up. Distantly, he could hear the man laughing at him. “Come on, lets get you ready for your new owner.” He said, his tone patronizing and dripping with condescension.

Rhys felt his consciousness getting foggier and foggier as he was dragged back into the warehouse to be drugged and manhandled into the back of a large and expensive looking car, seated right next to the alpha who had purchased him. By the time that the car had started moving Rhys was fast asleep, tucked tightly against Vasquez’ side.

* * *

Rhys drifted between sleep and wakefulness throughout the whole trip. One of the auctioneers had made sure to dose the omega with sedatives before he loaded him into Vasquez’ car – so there would be no repeats of his first escape attempt. He woke up multiple times during the trip – each time for only a few moments.

The first time he woke up, they were trekking through the dust while August and Vasquez chattered away. “I still don’t understand why you’re having me drive halfway across the damn planet.” He snapped at Vasquez. “Jesus it’s like you’re trying to piss me off.”

“The only checkpoint that allows screening omegas is on the other side of the southern shelf. I’m not trying to inconvenience you here.” The alpha retorted, equal parts amused and annoyed. Rhys stared blearily at the two men bickering. Vasquez’ hand idly moved to stroke the omegas cheek in a soothing manner and the omega let out a soft sigh and leaned his head back.

“Handsome Jack can afford to moonshot half the planet but he can’t afford to put more than one checkpoint on the planet?” August muttered to himself, “Ridiculous.”

“It’s not a money thing, it’s a security issue.” Vasquez argued. Hyperion was taking a risk even allowing Pandoran omegas to board Helios in the first place. The only reason it was allowed in any capacity, never mind encouraged, is that omegas were viewed as too helpless to be a threat and in need of saving. “You know what? Never mind, I don’t need to justify myself to you.” He snapped. That was the last thing he heard before he passed out again, his cheek pressed against the alphas shoulder – unconsciously desperate for comfort, even if it came from someone who had stolen him away.

The second time that he woke up, he was shivering cold – so cold that the little heating that the car had did nothing for him. They had stopped the vehicle so they could eat. Rhys curled up in on himself and shivered. He whimpered, alerting Vasquez to his distress. "What's wrong?" The alpha asked him, already feeling an unconscious need to protect him from anyone or anything that would cause him harm. 

“C-c-cold.” Rhys replied, continuing to shake like a leaf. Vasquez nodded and quickly sought to correct that. He got out of the car momentarily and returned with a thick looking, large blanket. He wrapped it around Rhys’ body securely before he brought a thermos to the omegas lips. Rhys practically jumped back, “W-what’s that?” He asked, not trusting much that the alpha would make him eat.

Vasquez laughed lowly, “Just soup. It’ll warm you up.” He promised. Rhys nodded and grabbed the thermos, holding it delicately as he practically chugged the broth-y soup. For all he knew it could have been drugged or poisoned and Rhys couldn’t care less, he was so desperate to be warm. “I’ll have to get you something warm to wear before we get to the checkpoint.” The alpha muttered to himself. Rhys nodded sleepily feeling himself getting heavy again. He felt himself be moved back into the alphas lap and held tight as he drifted off once again.

The third time he woke up, the drugs had finally worn off entirely and he was simultaneously hungover from them and much too alert. He shot up, his back much too straight to be considered even a little relaxed as he took in his surroundings, with a little pout spread across his lips.

August was in the front, driving the car while the man who bought him – Vasquez, Rhys reminded himself bitterly, Hugo Vasquez – sat close to him in the back. He looked down and noted that someone had dressed him in a modest long sleeved dress, wool leggings and boots. The leggings didn’t quite fit him right, they were just slightly too big but he was in no state to complain about it. Truthfully, he was surprised that the alpha had bothered with it, but he was glad to be dressed warmly in such cold weather and even more glad that he wasn’t still naked and exposed in front of everyone.

“Where are we?” He asked, looking at Vasquez with a helpless expression spread across his face.

Vasquez reached forward and stroked “We’re almost at the Hyperion checkpoint. You have to go through a physical and get collared before we go to Helios.” The alpha had his hand on Rhys’ thigh and he was squeezing it gently as he leaned in so close that his lips were almost pressed against his ear. Rhys shuddered, “Now you aren’t gonna try and run again, are you?” He asked. His tone was teasing, but Rhys couldn’t help but sense like there was some threat hidden beneath the gentle tone and easygoing way that he was handling the omega. But there was always a threat when it came to alphas, there was always a chance that he could end up being the victim to one of their brutish displays.

Rhys pointedly stared down at his hands and shook his head. “No… I won’t run.” He promised, his tone mechanical. He knew that there was nowhere that he could run. He had taken the last chance that he would ever get to run away from this. The only thing that he could do was work to make his life with this alpha as easy as possible. He had absolutely no idea how easy it could be, being owned and bonded to some Hyperion executive. God knows what those alphas are capable of. For all Rhys knew he could be luring him onto Helios to turn him into a prostitute, to cage him and beat him daily or break his mind and turn him into a slave.

Suddenly, Rhys was pulled from his spiraling, miserable thoughts as the alpha cupped his chin and turned his face towards him. “Hey… what’s got you all upset?” He asked, looking at Rhys with a concerned expression spread across his face as he caressed his cheek in a vain attempt to soothe the omega.

Rhys just shook his head, unable to find the words to explain what was going through his head. Even if he did know what to say, he worried that the alpha wouldn’t respond well to his fears and he didn’t want to be punished for them. So he kept his mouth shut and tried to force himself to stop trembling, with little success.

He let out a soft gasp as he was lifted up, turned around so that he was facing Hugo and pulled into the alphas lap. One broad hand was splayed across the small of his back, encouraging him to lean forward. Then Hugo was nuzzling against his bonding gland, pressing kisses against the sensitive area until Rhys was sleepy and content, laying limp in the larger mans arms while the alpha rubbed his back in small, soothing circles.

It didn’t take long until they were finally at the checkpoint. The car stopped and the alpha got out the vehicle, ushering him out to walk beside him. Rhys did not run, just as he promised. He walked quietly next to Hugo, his head down and a solemn expression spread across his pretty face. At this point he had accepted his fate. Soon he would be marked and collared, before they would be taken to Helios. Then Rhys would be another cloistered omega under the watchful eye of the Hyperion corporation.

Vasquez kept an arm around the omegas waist as the two of them walked forward. They were greeted by a Hyperion Engineer who demanded to see Vasquez’ credentials, but pointedly ignored Rhys. Rhys glowered at the man. He hated these Hyperion suits, hated them more now that he knew he was little more than extra cargo for one of their executives.

“Pandoran, eh?” The Engineer asked, looking at Rhys with an aggrieved expression. “Figures. They’re always latching on to the corporate alphas.” He added, under his breath like he was disappointed in the fact that Rhys would even be allowed onto Helios. Rhys decidedly didn’t say anything to that, even though he desperately wanted to give the man a peace of his mind and tell him that he didn’t even want to be here in the first place. “Go on through.” The engineer grumbled.

Rhys was taken through to another sterile looking room with three engineers. One of them directed Rhys to take off his dress. He shook his head at that. He wasn’t going to let all these strange men see him naked and touch him. One of the guards reached forward and grabbed Rhys’ skirt and lifted it up.

The omega immediately started struggling and fighting. Then they were surrounding him, trying to calm him and force him to submit at the same time – with little success. Rhys’ heart was pounding heavy in his ears as he tried to escape their grasp. “No, no, get off of me! GET OFF!” He snapped as something pricked his skin and he felt himself fading in an instant.

When he woke up again he was sitting on a hospital cot, wearing a thin paper gown with a couple of bandages on his arms. “What happen’?” He asked, looking at the alpha sitting across from him. He felt dizzy and uncomfortable, his mouth felt like it was lined with cotton.

Hugo stood up and walked behind him to grab a little paper cup filled with water that he handed off to Rhys. He started drinking it immediately, he was much too parched to think to do anything else. “You didn’t take well to being searched.” He reminded him.

Rhys frowned. Of course he didn’t. There were alphas surrounding him on all sides who were forcing him to be naked. Who would respond well to that? “Is this almost over?” He asked.

Vasquez was about to answer when a skinny beta doctor walked in. “Alright…looks like you’ve been inoculated for all the common ailments, given a few booster shots…” He looked at Rhys, “You have internal damage from extended use of suppressants.” He informed him. “You’re not meant to be on them for an extended period of time.”

Rhys frowned deeply. “Well what was I supposed to do? Let some alpha take me during my heat and force me to bond?” He muttered to himself. Rhys felt dread at the thought of having his heat again, he had no doubt that it would be awful and intense. Just the thought of it made him feel sick – it was even worse that he knew it was inevitable.

The doctor continued on as if Rhys had not said anything at all. “So no suppressants, no birth control-” Rhys’ blood ran cold again at the mention of that. “...And a referral for an omega doctor on Helios.” He said as he wrote everything out. “Alright…you’re almost done. Just have to get you fitted with a collar.” He said in a congratulatory tone. Rhys kept a neutral look as he watched the doctor.

Rhys forced himself to keep still as the doctors hands were on his neck, even as alarm bells rang inside of him – telling him he was in danger. The doctor did not have his hands on him for long and in a moment he had procured what looked like a very thin leather strap. He placed it a little loosely around Rhys neck and wrapped it around. Rhys felt metal fusing – as if on its own, forcing the collar on permanently.

His fingers went up to it and touched the material of it in awe. He could barely feel the weight of it on his neck, if Rhys wasn’t touching it he wouldn’t have realized it was there. But it was there and it marked him permanently as Hyperion property. Rhys was so overwhelmed by everything that had happened so far that he couldn’t even process it. He couldn’t process anything. He just felt blank and burnt out.

The doctor smiled warmly, “You’re all ready to go. Have a nice trip.” He said. Rhys stared down at his thighs, feeling dazed and confused. There were hands on his shoulders and distantly Rhys recognized that they belonged to Hugo. He was pulled to his feet and marched forward, a few steps, but he couldn’t bring himself to walk. He was paralyzed by the terror and misery he felt.

The alpha let out a sigh and muttered something to himself before he grabbed Rhys and pulled him up into his arms. “Come along, Rhys. We don’t have all day to dawdle here.” He admonished him lightly. Rhys didn’t respond, but he also didn’t struggle as he was carried into the pod.

Vasquez set Rhys down once they were secured inside of the space. Vasquez’ hands were on him, pulling the paper gown off of his body. Rhys squeaked and tried to jump away from the alphas touch, to little success. Vasquez’ hands were on him again, stroking his chest gently. Rhys looked to the side to distract himself from the funny way it had him feeling and he noticed that the wiring for his arm had all been ripped out and replaced with a shiny looking Hyperion port.

Objectively, it looked nicer and much more safe than what he had built for himself but he missed his old arm, even if it was made of scrap metal that he scavenged from abandoned Dahl and Atlas outposts, even though it was painted an ugly brash yellow and the port was a veritable death trap… it was still his, it was a part of him that was deeply personal and now it was gone. The omega keened in distress and Vasquez took that to mean he was upset about his nudity. “It’s alright, I’ll help get you dressed right now.” He soothed as he slid the long sleeved dress back onto the omegas body, before helping him into the leggings and shoes. Rhys did not like feeling so helpless but if nothing else, it was nice to be covered up again.

Rhys mumbled a squeaky, “Thank you.” to the alpha. He was sure that Hugo could barely hear him though. He could barely hear himself over the sound of his own blood pumping in his ears.

Vasquez responded by slinging his arm over the omegas shoulders and urging him to huddle a little closer. “Not a problem.” He responded and then, as he noticed the omegas quiet trembling. “You’ll like Helios." He promised.

“Well...if you say so.” He responded dully before he turned to stare out the window as Pandora became smaller and smaller, until he could barely make it out. By the time that the trip was nearly over it was like the planet didn’t exist. He couldn’t even perceive it anymore and the only place that he had known his whole life looked no bigger than a speck of dust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys gets acclimated to life on Helios and Vasquez knots him for the first time. Some light dubcon in this chapter (both because of alcohol and Rhys' general nervousness about it) and a bit of spanking :D Enjoy!

Helios was… sterile. It was clean to the point that it felt over sanitized, each piece of décor or furnishing looked like it had been excessively focus grouped before it had been placed. It was also really bright, both in the sense of the color scheme and the bright lights the swarmed the place. Hyperion's colors were yellow and black – and boy were they everywhere. Rhys felt like he was going to be blinded by all the highly contrasting colors and bright fluorescent lights.

Rhys huddled close to Vasquez as they walked through the halls. He practically molded himself to the alphas side, because he was the only thing that was even slightly familiar in a sea of foreign scents and sights. He found himself pressing close, burying his face against the alphas body to hide himself away from the overwhelming sensations that surrounded him.

The rest of the walk was a blur, so much so that Rhys couldn’t process it correctly. One moment he was in the common halls, in front of a food court and the next he was inside a large, multi-level apartment. Once they were inside the room, Rhys felt a little bit less overwhelmed but he felt no less anxious and aggrieved. He looked over at Hugo. “Is this where you live?” He asked, his voice hoarse from disuse.

Vasquez squeezed Rhys’ shoulder gently, “Would you like a tour?” He asked, though it was clear from his tone that he wasn’t really asking and he expected Rhys to nod dumbly and follow along like a good little omega. Rhys was so dazed that that was what he ended up doing. Vasquez smiled and lead him along into the place.

The apartment was incredibly spacious and lavish. There were four bedrooms, three of them almost entirely empty. Rhys assumed they were for children – panic only struck him when he realized that he would likely be expected to have and care for those children. The entire place was well appointed, it contained everything and anything that someone used to living a cushioned, sheltered life on one of these corporate headquarters would expect.

Maybe it wasn’t even considered that grand to someone who had been lucky enough not to be born on the border planets but to Rhys, the place was too much. There was so much empty space, not enough nooks and crannies for him to hide in. It was just another thing that existed to overwhelm him in his mind.

Vasquez led him down a hall into a small room – only a little bit larger than the nook of the caravan that Rhys liked to curl up in to sleep at night. It was mostly empty save a small desk and a chair. “Is this where you want me to sleep?” He asked. It wouldn’t be a shock if he was relegated to this small room for most of the day, only to be brought out whenever the alpha wanted to use him… or during the heats that he was bound to start having soon.

The thought of being so vulnerable filled him with dread. Naked, on his belly while the alpha… did things to him. He couldn’t even describe what. He couldn’t even think of it, he couldn’t comprehend himself in that sort of way. Rhys hadn’t even been kissed before! Romance had never been an option, he couldn’t let himself get to close to anyone lest they find out what he was and take advantage of him.

Only it turned out that it didn’t matter what he did, because his life was always going to devolve into this and he realized that it likely always would. It was upsetting to think that he would inevitably be forced into a relationship with an alpha. It was even more upsetting to think that he was lucky it was some corporate alpha who wanted a wife instead of a group of marauders or psychos.

Rhys was pulled from his thoughts as the alpha squeezed his shoulder. He turned towards his gaze towards Hugo. “Hey, did you hear me?” He asked, sounding just the slightest bit on edge. Rhys shook his head because he truly hadn’t processed a thing that he had said. His head felt so foggy and muddled that it was difficult for him to process much of anything. “I said, this isn’t where you sleep, but this room is for you. You can use it for whatever you like. If you want to do your hobbies here or just want some privacy, you can come here.” He explained.

Hugo knew well enough that omegas heavily preferred small, warm spaces with lots of cushioning that they could burrow and nest in – so it was important that there was at least one or two of these little rooms for when they were close to their heats or just generally overwhelmed with life.

Given how skittish and squirrelly Rhys had shown himself to be, he expected that his omega liked them more than most. “O-oh.” Rhys exclaimed, suddenly feeling stupid. That made a bit more sense than his original idea. He looked around the space and found himself wandering inside of the tiny room. There wasn’t much to see in it, as it was very barren, but he noticed some books stacked one of the corners of the desk. “W-what do want for me to do here?” He asked.

Rhys expected that he would have some limits on what he was allowed to do for fun – he had no doubts that the alpha had an entire laundry list of things that he was and wasn’t allowed to do. “What do you like to do?”

Rhys paused and debated to himself on whether or not he should be honest. “I like to tinker with things.” He answered after a few moments. “I like to take apart mechanics, put them back together again…” It was a hobby that he had developed out of necessity after his accident, only to find out that he really enjoyed it. He liked learning how things worked, building his own electronics and improving upon them with his own plans. “I don’t know if that’s even…” He trailed off.

Hugo thought it was a bit of an odd hobby for an omega to have, but he supposed that it was something he had developed growing up on the harsh planet that he had. “I’m sure we can figure something out later.” He replied, happy to indulge the omega nonetheless. He could probably get some of the smaller, defective models from robotics for the omega to play with. Nothing too dangerous as he didn’t want Rhys to get himself hurt messing about with electrical equipment.

The omega smiled shyly at that. “Thank you.” He said, his tone a little sharp – like it was a surprise that Vasquez would let him have this. He moved to close the door and lock it back up but when he did he realized that the door didn’t lock. It didn’t even really close – it just appeared to. It was just a little thing – and it was generally understandable, alphas were overprotective and liked to keep tabs on their omegas at all time. It made sense that Rhys would be offered the illusion of privacy, but not the real thing. Even knowing that, it caused confusing and unpleasant emotions to stir within Rhys.

He turned to Hugo, a betrayed looking expression spread across his face, as if he couldn’t believe that the alpha could do something like this. “Why doesn’t it close properly?” He asked. Then he opened it and shut it, showing the alpha what he meant. The door looked flat, but it wouldn’t shut no matter how hard he pushed it in, even the slightest bit of wind could jostle it open.

“You don’t need it to.” Vasquez replied simply, looking at Rhys like the omega was acting ridiculous.

Even if Rhys was acting ridiculous – it did little to make him feel any better about all this. He grit his teeth in frustration, trying not to raise his voice. “But what if I need to hide?” He asked, looking at the alpha with a frightful expression. “H-how am I supposed to hide if I can’t even close the door properly? Or lock it! What am I gonna do, if, if…”

He was incredibly distressed at this point, all of the stressful events of the day had compounded and he was about to explode. First he had lost his sisters, then his freedom and now he was on Helios with some man – some alpha – that he didn’t know or understand. He was trapped in this giant, sterile place, filled to the brim with thousands of strangers and in the one place where he was supposed to be allowed privacy he couldn’t close the damn door. It just wasn’t fair. Or right.

Vasquez looked confused at that. “Who would you need to hide from?” He asked, then narrowed his eyes at the omega and said, in a disciplinary tone, “Because you’re not to hide from me.”

Rhys’ frown deepened as he felt more and more trapped. “No! From the-” Rhys was about to say, ‘from the bandits!’ and look at Hugo like he was stupid but he caught himself in time. Because there were no bandits on Helios. His face fell and he looked down at his hands in embarrassment. “Never mind.” He said softly, feeling ashamed of himself for his outburst.

The alphas expression softened and he stepped forward, placing his hands on Rhys’ hips so he could squeeze them gently. He was always touching Rhys – he was always giving the omega little pets and caresses that were exceedingly gentle. Rhys wondered when Vasquez would get sick of playing nice with him and force himself on him. Probably tonight, he guessed as a shiver ran down his spine.

Rhys’ breath came out in little puffs as his eyes darted around the room. The alpha pulled him closer and closer until he was held tight in his arms. Vasquez nuzzled Rhys’ neck and pulled forward to gently nip at the omegas bonding gland – not hard enough to puncture the delicate skin, but enough that the omega was filled with oxytocin and other calming chemicals. His body went limp and he lay in the alphas arms helplessly as he sobbed quietly.

Vasquez shushed him and stroked his hair until he was quiet. He pulled back and looked at Rhys, the omega still looked upset but he was much calmer now. His cheeks were pink and stained with tears and his lower lip refused to stop trembling. “You feel better?” Hugo asked as he absentmindedly pet the omegas cheek. Rhys shook his head no and he hummed in sympathy. “Come on, let me show you one more thing. Maybe it will make you feel better.” He said.

Rhys doubted it, but he allowed himself to be molded to the alphas side and led along down the hall to a small, semi closed off alcove with curtains surrounding it. Vasquez pulled back the curtains to reveal a big, warm looking bed that was piled up with pillows and blankets. On each side of the bed were sturdy looking tables with shelving and drawers.

He realized what it was after a moment – it was a nesting room, meant to keep an omega feeling warm and safe during their heats, pregnancies and times of distress – like now. It was close to the kitchen, so that the alpha could easily bring him food and water while he was incapacitated. Even in his distressed state, Rhys couldn’t help but think how warm and cozy it looked. It looked much nicer than any of the nests he had made, though he was sure that if he had the time he would want to rebuild it himself.

Rhys had heard of these before, but they were a luxury not commonly found on Pandora. Rhys had to admit he felt a little jealous of the omegas that had grown up with these in their homes. Rhys used to just make do with a small bit of space under one of the desks in their caravan. He had learned how to make it comfortable and soothing to his senses, but it would have been nice to have a space like this to huddle in on those lengthy, cold Pandoran nights.

Suddenly, one of Hugo’s hands was braced around the back of his neck, his thumb stroking Rhys’ bonding gland in a way that had shivers going down his spine. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling by any means, being touched like that – but he couldn’t help but wonder if the alphas preoccupation with his bonding gland was just a warm up for him to sink his teeth into it and claim him. It was only a matter of time before it happened. “How do you like the nest?” The alpha asked.

Omegas tended to be picky about the kinds of nests they would curl up in willingly and it was common for them to turn their nose up at any nest they hadn’t built for themselves. Rhys was so out of it that thinking about critiquing the quality of the nest didn’t even occur to him. “It looks warm.” Rhys replied, his tone dazed and airy sounding. His eyes felt a little heavy and he suddenly had the urge to curl up inside of the nest and sleep there for the next three days.

It was warm and it smelled familiar, that was all the omega needed right then to sooth himself. “Well then why don’t you try it out and see if you like it?” Vasquez suggested as he gently nudged Rhys towards the nest. Rhys nodded and crawled onto the bed. There were lots of blankets and pillows layered on top of it in a pattern that was meant to mimic a nest that an omega might make for himself.

As soon as Rhys was sitting inside of the space he began deconstructing the nest and building it back up himself, rearranging blankets and mussing about with pillows. He was so enraptured in the task that he didn’t notice the alpha watching him with interest as he rearranged everything to his liking. “Do you want to stay here for a bit?” The alpha asked, absentmindedly petting the omegas hair as he spoke.

Rhys nodded plaintively. “C-can I be alone for a bit?” He asked, his voice watery, wavering with every word that he spoke. “Please?” He added, looking up at the alpha pleadingly. After the day that he had had, he needed it. He needed to be alone, to decompress and self sooth.

Vasquez hummed as he considered it. “Alright.” He said, after a moment or two. “I’ll give you your space.” He said. Rhys thanked him one more time, his voice even more warbly and timid than it had been before. Hugo stepped back and reset the curtains, so that they were surrounding the bed properly again, before he walked away to leave the omega to his devices.

As soon as Rhys was sure that he was alone tears sprung from his eyes and he began to weep. He didn’t like it when people saw him get upset – and he had let the alpha see him vulnerable too many times to count already. Rhys sniffled, pulling the soft blankets up to his neck and wrapping them around his lanky body as he tried to force himself to stop crying.

He hated it here. He hated Helios and he hated that he was stuck here, trapped under the thumb of some corporate alpha. He hated that he didn’t even know what had happened to his sisters and he likely never would – for all he knew they were dead in a ditch on Pandora. Everything about this made him feel miserable, filled with dread for what the rest of his life would be.

All that he could think about was how much wanted his sisters back, they would know how to make him feel better. But they wouldn’t be able to help him, no one would. And he was all alone in this big apartment, accompanied only by an alpha that scared the life out of him. He sniffled again and rubbed his cheek against the soft sheets. At least the nest was warm, he thought. At least there was that. Rhys closed his eyes and burrowed deep under the covers, willing himself to sleep. As he drifted off, he felt a hand petting his hair and a deep voice telling him that he was going to be just fine, that he would be well taken care of from now on and he wouldn’t have to worry about a thing ever again.

It was a nice thought, even if Rhys didn’t believe it was even a little true.

* * *

Rhys woke up hours later inside of the tiny nest, feeling warm and relaxed surrounded by soft textures and comforting scents. He sat up and looked around the space, he could hear a sizzling noise and smell spices. Hugo must have been cooking something in the kitchen, he guessed. He crawled out of the nest and stretched out his limbs. He looked down at his body and realized that the dress he had been wearing was gone and he was redressed in a large button down shirt – probably one of Hugos, he thought – and a pair of soft cotton panties.

He briefly wondered how the alpha had redressed him while he was fitfully sleeping before he decided to go and seek out the alpha. He managed to find the kitchen with ease and sure enough, the alpha was in their – dressed casually in just slacks and a shirt, a black and white apron with the words, “Kiss the Chef!” emblazoned on the front of it.

Rhys giggled at the odd wording of it and incidentally alerted the alpha to his presence. Hugo smiled at him, “You’re awake.” He exclaimed, “That’s good, I was just about to come and wake you.” He added as he shook one of the pans, swirling around veggies in what looked like a wine sauce. Rhys sat down at the kitchen island and watched the alpha work. “How are you feeling?” He asked, “Any better?”

Rhys frowned as he tried to come up with an answer because, really, there wasn’t a good one. He still felt an insane amount of grief over the loss of his family and he still felt wary of Hyperion and the alpha in front of him specifically, he still felt so scared and overwhelmed even if nothing bad had happened to him yet, even though the alpha had been downright gracious to him. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop, still waiting for the moment when the alpha decided to start hurting him.

“I’m okay.” Rhys said, though he couldn’t bring himself to meet the alphas eyes as he said it. It felt like a lie. He looked around the kitchen and took in the sights around him to distract himself from his own destructive thoughts. “God, it’s so big in here.” He exclaimed. “Feels, like I could just get lost in this place.” He had no idea how people lived like this.

Vasquez laughed, “You’ll get used to it.” He promised. Rhys looked at him in a way that suggested he didn’t believe the alpha, but he decidedly didn’t say anything more. “Besides, its not just for you and me, the place will seem less big after…” He trailed off, about to mention children, but decided not to bring that up to the already nerve wracked omega. It was too soon, he didn’t want Rhys getting upset again after he had just calmed down. “Are you in the mood for anything in particular?” He asked, deftly changing the subject before Rhys could catch on to what he was implying.

Rhys paused as he thought about it. He wasn’t very picky, he hadn’t had the luxury of being picky. For the longest time he had just eaten whatever he could get his hands on and hope that it didn’t make him sick. Still, he could tell that the alpha was expecting an answer and it was best not to test them. Alphas always got testy over perceived disobedience. “… I like ice cream?” He said, his tone a little confused like he wasn’t even sure of the truth of that statement himself.

The alpha didn’t seem bothered by his unsureness though, “Alright. Ice cream for desert it is.” He said as he returned to cooking them up something good to eat. As soon as all the food was ready, Hugo directed Rhys to where they would be eating – Their plates were comprised of thick steaks with a medley of grilled vegetables on the sides and popovers. It all looked delicious and Rhys struggled not to lose control of himself and just tear at the food like a wild animal.

Against all odds he managed to behave himself, eating in a way that he hoped looked proper all the while Hugo kept filling his cup with red wine and encouraging him to drink every drop. By the time that the alpha brought out some ice cream for dessert, Rhys felt a strange sort of warmth in his belly – a looseness that he hadn’t felt ever before. It was pleasant and he felt good, but it was still strange to him.

The alpha clasped his hands over Rhys’ shoulders. “Now let’s get to bed.” He said as he attempted to usher the omega along. Rhys knew that this was coming and knew that there was nothing he could do to stop it – but he was too nervous to acquiesce to the alphas whims just yet.

So he decided to stall, even if it was just for a little bit. “Wait!” Rhys snapped suddenly, before he remembered himself. “I mean…” He faltered, an embarrassed blush spread across his cheeks. “C-can we wait a bit?” He asked, his eyes drifting down to the floor. “Maybe we could, I don’t know… watch a movie or something first?”

Hugo considered it for a moment before he answered. He could see how nervous the omega still was, it wouldn’t do him any harm to help him loosen up a little more. “Alright. We can do that.” He said in agreement. Rhys felt relief flooding through him as he followed the alpha to the living room. Hugo sat Rhys down on the couch, moving to sit next to him. “Why don’t you pick something out?” He suggested, handing the omega the remote. Rhys scrolled through what felt like thousands of films and TV shows before he finally found something that looked interesting – an old Romeo and Juliet style romance about rival clans on one of the border planets. Rhys allowed himself to press close to the alpha, comforted by his touch.

“Nervous?” The alpha guessed as he looked at Rhys.

Rhys nodded, “I know you want me to…” He frowned and bit the inside of his cheek, deciding to speak properly. “Mate with you.” He bit his cheek again, feeling stupid for saying it so formally. “But it’s just I…” He struggled to explain his inexperience in a way that didn’t make him come across as petulant or – god forbid! – ungrateful. He didn’t want to be punished or hurt, he had liked that the alpha had decided to be gentle with him and he didn’t want that gentle treatment to end, even though he had a feeling it would very soon. Alphas rarely, if ever, stayed nice.

“You just what?” Hugo asked, leading him on to speak more. “I don’t want you being shy. Tell me what’s on your mind.” He urged, absentmindedly petting the omegas upper thigh as he spoke.

“I’ve never even been kissed before.” Rhys blurted out. This was all too sudden for him, everything was happening so fast it felt like he was struggling to keep track of everything. In response to that, Vasquez gently cupped the omegas chin and turned his face towards his before he leaned in to kiss him.

It was a gentle kiss, their lips brushed together sweetly for just a moment or two before the alpha pulled away. “There.” Hugo said, sounding terribly satisfied with himself. “ _Now_ you’ve been kissed.” He added, watching with interest as a deep blush spread across Rhys’ cheeks. Rhys touched his lips curiously as he processed what had just happened. “That wasn’t so bad now was it?” He asked and the omega shook his head, a dazed look in his eyes.

“No.” Rhys admitted. His voice was quiet, so quiet that if he hadn’t been looking at Hugo he would have assumed Rhys was talking to himself. “It was…nice.” He admitted, his voice even softer. “Can you do it again?” He asked. The alpha leaned in and kissed him again, this time a little deeper. He pulled back, only a little surprised when Rhys darted forward to kiss him again. They kissed and kissed and kissed some more until Rhys was mewling and pawing at the alpha with little purpose.

He didn’t know what he was doing, he just knew that kissing the alpha made him feel good and he wanted more of it. Eventually, the kisses stopped and Hugo lifted Rhys up and put him on his lap. His thighs were spread wide over the alphas legs. He stiffened and whine, “What are you-” He tried to protest, before he was interrupted by the sensation of the alpha pressing open mouth kisses over his bonding gland. Then all he could do was moan.

“Shh, just watch the movie.” Hugo mumbled to him, before pressing a kiss against the omegas shoulder blade. Rhys whimpered as the alphas fingers dipped underneath the thin fabric of his panties. He struggled to do as he was told and focus on the film in front of him as he felt Vasquez rub little circles against his clit with this thumb. “I’m gonna make you feel good.”

Rhys let a sigh, his eyes becoming hooded with pleasure as the alphas ministrations got more and more intense. He felt a finger slide inside of his cunt, thrusting in and out of him. Rhys’ hips canted upwards all on their own as the alphas fingers went deeper inside of him, fucking him harder as Rhys struggled to keep control of his body.

Rhys’ felt himself deflate as he came down from the high of his orgasm. He stared at the screen in front of him – not able to really process the film – as the alpha continued to play with his body. He closed his eyes as the shirt he was wearing was unbuttoned and pulled off of him, only to be thrown to the floor. Hugo’s hands moved to his chest to pull and prod his nipples until they were red and puffy from the abuse they received. One of Hugo’s hands moved lower to cup his sex while the other continued to play with his nipples, Rhys was helpless to do anything but take it as the alpha milked his cunt a second time. He kept that going, moving tirelessly as the movie ran on – neither of them paying much attention to it.

By the time the movie ended, Rhys was whimpering and moaning, overstimulated by everything that Vasquez had done to him during it. He was soaking wet and his skin felt clammy from all the physical exertion he had gone through at he alphas hands.

Hugo kissed him one more time before he stood up, “Are you ready to head to bed now?” He asked, extending his hand towards Rhys. Rhys nodded dazedly as he was pulled to his feet and followed along as the alpha led him to their room. By this point, Rhys was so tipsy from the wine and dizzy from being made to come over and over again that he could barely direct himself up the stairs. If the alpha hadn’t practically carried him there, he never would have made it out of the living room.

Once they were inside the bedroom, Rhys was led to a large bed with dark silky sheets and a thick comforter. The alpha gently pushed him onto it and he fell down on his stomach. Rhys got on all fours and began to crawl away, running purely on instinct. Suddenly, strong hands were around his waist, roughly pulling him back onto the bed. He let out a shocked cry as he felt one of those same hands strike his ass, spanking him like he was a misbehaving child. “You do not run away from me. Never run from me.” He snapped, “Do you understand me?”

“I u-understand…” Rhys whimpered, tears springing from his eyes. Vasquez kept on spanking him until his ass was red and raw and he was sniffling miserably as he waited for the punishment to finally stop. He didn’t even understand why he was being punished in the first place, his brain was so foggy and clouded with pheromones that nothing made sense.

Rhys let out a sigh of relief as he felt Hugo stroking his behind gently, soothing his red hot, lightly welted skin with every soft touch that he bestowed upon the omega. Then Vasquez leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of Rhys’ neck, “Are you gonna be a good little omega and do what you’re told now?” He asked, his voice low and saccharine. Rhys nodded quickly and the alpha growled at him, “Use your words.” He admonished.

“I’ll be g-good.” Rhys whimpered, “I, I’m s-sorry, A-alpha, ah’m sorry.” He didn’t even know why he was apologizing, but he felt that he should. Instinctively, he felt like he had done something terrible, perverse and wrong just by denying the alpha.

Then, suddenly, he was lifted up and flipped over so that he was laying flat on his back. He looked up at the alpha with a dazed expression, watching him as he stripped himself down naked before he joined Rhys on the bed. He spread the omegas legs wide and lifted his hips up so that he could press a few kisses to the omegas swollen clit. Rhys gasped at the sensation, urging the alpha to do more to him.

Vasquez spread apart his folds with two fingers and dove in to lick a wide stripe from the omegas hole to his clit. “You taste so sweet.” He complimented as he pulled up. Rhys watched him warily as he watched the alpha stroke his own cock – he knew this was going to hurt, he was already too big and he wasn’t even hard yet.

Rhys clamped his legs shut tight out of fear. As soon as Vasquez noticed this, he grabbed Rhys ankles and spread his legs wide apart again, pushing them on his shoulders. “What did I say about being good?” He mumbled to Rhys as he teased the head of his cock against the omegas slick folds. “I thought you were gonna behave for me, Rhys.” He added, sounding disappointed.

“I’m sorry.” Rhys squeaked, hoping not to be punished again. Hugo tutted at him, moving to pinch one of the omegas nipples and tug on it harshly, in a disciplinary manner, before he went back to what he had been doing before. Rhys pushed at the alpha, fruitlessly trying to bat him away as the head of his cock breached his cunt. “H-hurts.” He whined, “T-too big.” He muttered. He felt like he was being split in two.

“You just need to relax.” Hugo murmured to him, the hand that wasn’t holding his wrist moved to settle in between the omegas legs and caress him there. “I know you can take me Rhysie, your body is made for it.” He promised as he inched his cock forwards, his fingers stroking along the insides of the omegas slit. “You just have to let yourself.”

“No, I can’t-!” Rhys cut himself with a moan as he felt the alphas fingers teasing his clit, the slight ministrations making him wetter and wetter by the second. He felt his thighs relax as his legs spread wider of their own volition. The alphas cock thrust in a little deeper and Rhys whimpered in a confusing mixture of pain and pleasure.

Vasquez moved Rhys’ hand to settle between his legs, “Touch yourself.” He urged Rhys as he inched forward. “It’ll make you feel good.” He promised. So Rhys did as he was told, and caressed his own clit lightly. He let out a moan as he felt slick pour out of him, he was already so sensitive that it didn’t take much to get him going. “There you go…” Vasquez cooed in his ear as he drove in deeper, aided by the additional slick. “Good boy.” He praised, “Perfect little omega.” He murmured before he swallowed Rhys’ moans with a deep kiss.

The alpha grunted as he bottomed out inside of Rhys, the omega gasped as he pulled out nearly all the way before thrusting deep inside of him once again. Rhys’ jaw fell open and tinny moans poured from his lips as the alpha used his body how he liked. It was equal parts rough and gentle and it made the omega melt under his domineering touch.

He came inside of Rhys, holding the omega still as he flooded his insides with his seed. Rhys accepted it, not feeling like it was worth putting up a fight over. Rhys eyes fluttered open as he felt Vasquez’ knot thicken inside of him. He had never been knotted before and the feeling frightened him. He squirmed and whined underneath Vasquez’ body as the alpha kissed and coddled him through it.

Then they were locked together and Rhys overcome with wonder about how his body could handle this sort of treatment as Vasquez pet down his hair and praised him for being so good for him. Then Hugo gently maneuvered Rhys so that he was laying on his side and wrapped an arm around his waist. He leaned in to press another kiss against his neck, “See? I told you I’d make you feel good.” He murmured in his ear. Rhys nodded and closed his eyes, falling asleep instantly – trapped in the warm embrace of the alpha who had claimed him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Probably gonna be more than 5 chapters at this rate....

Rhys isn’t drunk the next time that Hugo fucks him, but he’s no less dazed and confused. That morning, the alpha woke him up bright and early and brought him to the bathroom for a morning shower. As soon as the two of them were naked in the shower, the alpha had cornered him and suddenly, Rhys was caged between strong arms with hot water rushing down onto their bodies.

Everything mixed together – the sights, the sounds, the feel of everything had put him in an incredibly suggestible head space, so when Hugo grabbed his hand and guided it to his cock, he did as he was expected without any complaints or even hesitation. “God, look at you.” The alpha muttered as he watched Rhys stroke his cock. “You’re so pretty. I’m so glad I found you at that auction. Real diamond in the rough you are.” He cooed.

Rhys’ were glassy and his lips were slightly parted as he drank in the praise he was receiving from the alpha. Those same, glassy eyes roved over the alphas body – examining him in the bright, fluorescent lighting of the room in a way that he had not been able to before. Hugo was big and broad, absolutely covered with hair. He reminded Rhys of a bear – and he was no less frightening to the omega than one.

Suddenly, Rhys felt himself being pushed down onto his knees. He looked up at Hugo with a confused expression. “Open your mouth for me, little bumblebee.” He directed, chuckling at Rhys’ confusion. Rhys did as he was told, letting his mouth hang open with his tongue stuck out. He let out a little surprised squeak and tried to jump back as the alpha thrust forward, letting his cock slide over the omegas tongue, but the alpha shushed him and told him to keep still. Then Rhys had no choice but to do as he was told and allow Vasquez to use his mouth as he pleased until he came on the omegas face.

Rhys pulled a face at the sour taste on his tongue, which made the alpha laugh as he helped him to his feet. “Here.” He said as he helped him to his feet. “Now, come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” He said. Rhys wiped his face with a warm, wet washcloth while his head was gently tipped back so that the alpha could wash his hair.

Rhys closed his eyes and allowed the alpha to coddle and pamper him. Hands were all over his body then, washing him with lightly scented soap. He moved slowly, massaging soap into the omegas skin with care and something that could easily be believed to be love, if only Rhys was just a touch more naive. He would settle for thinking that it was adoration though – he could believe it was that.

Vasquez kept on washing him gently, his hands moving lower and lower until they brushed against his cock. Rhys squeaked and he jumped back, his legs snapping shut from the surprise of it all. Hugo wrapped his arms around his waist and held him still to calm him. “What, has no one ever pampered you like this before?” He asked and then he leaned in to whisper in the omegas ear, “Has no one touched your pretty little cock yet? Not even you?” He hummed, nuzzling his cheek against the omegas shoulder.

“N-no, not really.” Rhys replied, his voice still squeaky from the surprise of being touched there. Rhys had never even thought to experiment with his own body – he wasn’t used to it being anything other than a vehicle to carry himself through life. For the longest time, Rhys had viewed himself as someone who couldn’t have any sexual thoughts – about himself or anyone else. Not because he didn’t want to or because he didn’t feel the need, but because that was just not something he had the privilege to do.

In order to keep himself safe. Rhys had had to keep an incredibly low profile. He couldn’t allow himself to run around bar hopping or flirting with strangers – hell, he didn’t even feel comfortable making friends. Before all of this had happened, Rhys led a cloistered life where the only company he had was his sisters.

Hugo leaned in closer, his arms wrapping around the omegas tiny body. “No ones ever pampered you or no ones touched you there?” He asked, his tone teasing.

Rhys flushed, he felt like the alpha already knew the answer and he was just doing this to embarrass him, but Rhys felt compelled to respond nonetheless. “Neither?” He replied in a little voice. The alpha pulled him in just a little closer.

“Well, that just won’t do, now will it?” He hummed in the omegas ear. Then the alphas hands were brushing over his cock, stroking the small shaft with his fingers. He drank in Rhys’ soft moans and slight squirming motions as he played with his body. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the water running down onto their bodies as the alpha pumped his cock until he was spurting in his hand.

Then Hugo’s fingers slid in his mouth and Rhys’ lips instinctively closed around them. He licked up every bit of his own cum off of the alphas fingers. When Hugo was satisfied he pulled away and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. “Good little omega.” He purred, while Rhys struggled to catch his own breath.

By the time that they finally got out of the shower their skin was prune-y and hot. Rhys felt dizzy from the repeated use of his body and he was glad to get out of the small, secluded space. The two of them walked back into the bedroom to get ready and dressed for the day.

Rhys looked up at the alpha curiously as he presented him a shopping bag that looked like it came from a fancy omega boutique, “What’s this?” He asked as he eyed the bag with interest.

Hugo hummed as he pushed the bag towards Rhys, “Got you some new clothes.” He said. “Might not be your style, but they’ll fit you right and you’ll look presentable until I take you around Helios, then you can get whatever you want.” He explained. Rhys smiled and took the bag from him, pulling out the thin confetti gift paper so he could grab the clothes out from inside the shopping bag. He pulled out the contents of it to find a few dresses, some skirts, pretty tops and bottoms and some pajamas.

Vasquez was right about one thing – they weren’t really his style. The clothes were all very posh looking – short tennis skirts and silky blouses with ribbons tied on the front, lacy sundresses and sheer looking panties. Rhys didn’t think he should be wearing clothes this expensive looking, it was just another thing about this situation that felt incredibly alien to him. “So what do you think?” The alpha asked.

Rhys paused as he tried to figure out how he should answer. “They’re very nice. Really nice.” He said honestly, after a few moments of careful deliberation. “It’s just… don’t you think they’re a little expensive?” He asked, feeling odd that he even had to say it.

Hugo just laughed, “Is that what you’re worried about? Money” He replied, seeming amused that it was even on the omegas mind. “That’s not something you need to concern yourself with.” He told the omega, “I’ve got the money to buy you all the pretty things you could ever want.” He promised.

Rhys frowned and looked down at the clothes, his fingers went up to trace the outline of the pleated tennis skirt. He wondered what the alpha expected for them in return and he hoped that it wasn’t too intense. He couldn’t really say that though, he had no idea how Hugo would react to that. “I guess I’m just not really used to-” He started to say, but the alpha quickly cut him off.

“Well you’ll get used to it soon.” Hugo said dismissively, “Matter of fact, I bet a few weeks from now you won’t even remember that you got upset about this and you’ll be surrounded by every little thing you’ve ever wanted.” He promised, “Now pick something out to wear. We don’t want to be standing around here naked all day, now do we?”

Rhys let out a tiny scoff at that – he doubted he would ever get used to having any sort of finery, but it was downright impossible that he would be used to it in weeks – but decidedly didn’t argue. He did as he was told and picked out a light blue sundress from the pile of clothing and allowed the alpha to help him put it all on before he got himself dressed in his own casual clothing.

Hugo pulled Rhys in for an open mouthed kiss. Rhys leaned into the contact – despite himself, very much enjoying how it felt when the alpha kissed him. “Let’s go make some breakfast.” Hugo hummed as he walked out of the bedroom, Rhys trailing behind him.

The omega sat himself down and watched with curiosity in his eyes as the alpha set out the milk, eggs, flour and butter. “What are you making?” He asked, a little smile spread across his lips as he watched the alpha work – beating a mixture of everything he had on the counter together until it was whipped into a thick looking batter.

“Right now I’m cooking up the pancakes.” Hugo replied, “But if you’d like I could get out the griddle and make some waffles instead.” He added, pausing to look at the omega for confirmation.

“Oh, I don’t really have a preference, I’ve never had either.” Rhys answered with a little shrug.

Hugo hummed in response to that, “Guess we’ll stick with pancakes, then.” He said. “Those are my favorite…” He added and then, “You know I’ve been meaning to ask you if you ever did any domestic work back on Pandora.” He said casually. He hoped that Rhys would be able to pick up the slack when he went back to work, it would be nice to have someone cooking him dinner and bringing him a stiff drink when he came home.

Rhys nodded, happy to fill him in. “Yeah, I mean I did all the cooking and cleaning for my sisters.” It was the least he could do, Rhys thought, in exchange for them keeping him safe. “But the food was, I don’t know… different?” He pulled a face as he thought about it. “You know, Pandora’s not really the most hospitable place and the animals are… weird. So when we got some meat or eggs, we did what we could but I don’t think its possible to make something like Skag meat taste good.” He explained. “So I learned different rules, I don’t think I’d have the first clue how to make even something simple like this.” He added wistfully. “It looks nice though.”

“Do you want me to show you how?” The alpha asked. Rhys nodded, more enthusiastic about the opportunity than he thought he should be. “Alright, get over here then.” He directed. Rhys did as he was told and jumped off of his seat to circle around his waist. He nipped at the omegas bonding gland as he leaned in close. “Now the first thing you wanna do is grab that bowl of batter.” He directed and when Rhys had it in his hand, he added. “Now pour some out on the griddle, just a dollop.” He added.

Rhys only had one hand to work with, so the relatively simple task felt incredibly difficult – he hoped that the alpha would get him a prosthetic soon. He didn’t like the lack of autonomy he suffered from without it. But he did eventually manage it, with the alphas help. Then Hugo slid a spatula in his hand and helped hold him steady while Rhys pressed and flipped the pancakes.

After he made three or four, Hugo’s hands started getting adventurous. They slowly moved down his body, briefly resting on his thighs before they slid underneath his dress. Rhys subtly flinched as he felt the alpha cup his sex, his broad hand gently caressing the omega as he tried to focus on making the food for them. It got harder to focus as the alphas’ ministrations became more and more aggressive.

Two of Hugo’s fingers slid inside of him and Rhys stiffened. He tried to push the alpha away, not in the mood to be molested until his legs were shaking right then, but that only egged him on more. In one swift motion, Rhys dress was lifted up over his head and he was forced on his belly. Before he could even process it, the alphas cock had plunged deep inside of him.

Rhys’ mouth hung open and soft moans poured out of it as Vasquez thrust his cock in and out of him, growling down at the omega as he fucked him. Rhys could barely make out any of the words that the alpha was muttering to him. His stomach fluttered and a warmth spread through him as the alpha used and abused his body. His head was foggy and the only thing his mind could focus on was the pleasure coursing through his body and the subconscious feeling that he was a good, obedient little omega that made his alpha happy. Very happy.

Hugo grabbed his hips and squeezed them tight and slapped them – eliciting a shocked cry out of the omega as he did so – before he pulled out and came between his thighs. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut, thankful that he hadn’t been knotted right then, and let the comforting feeling of the alpha pressing kisses down his back wash over him.

The two of them sunk down onto the floor as they caught their breath. Soon, Rhys found himself curled up on the alphas lap with his head pressed against his chest while he played with Rhys’ hair. “You’re insatiable.” Rhys sighed and rubbed his cheek against the alphas pec. “Those pancakes are gonna be cold by now.” He muttered sourly.

The alpha responded by ruffling his hair, “I’ll make a new batch.” He promised. “Get up and clean yourself up. I’ll have it done in no time.” He ordered.

Rhys shook his head at that, pressing his body closer to Hugo’s. The warm embrace was so comforting that the disheveled state he was in didn’t even bother him, “You shouldn’t waste food like that.” He admonished the alpha lightly. The alpha did not seem to be bothered by the wastefulness in the least though, so Rhys just got up and made his way to the bathroom to clean up while the alpha took care of the rest of breakfast. When he came back out, he was greeted by the sight of a full spread – pancakes, fried eggs and smoky strips of bacon. Hugo sat Rhys on his lap and held him there while the two of them ate in relative silence.

All in all, it wasn’t a bad morning.

> * * *

Over the next few days, Rhys and Hugo had gotten into something of a routine. They had their morning bath or shower, followed by a breakfast that the two of them would cook together. The rest of their day would be occupied by relaxation, the alpha teaching him how to keep house and cook, as well as sex. Sex happened so often that it was a near constant part of his schedule. Even still, Rhys didn’t really know how to feel about it yet, but one thing that he could guarantee his body always reacted positively to it.

It felt like his body had gotten more used to being here than he was. The animalistic part of him that was nothing more than a simple omega loved the attention and the fact that he was bred on a daily basis. The only complaints that that part of him had was that the alpha had not bonded with him just yet. But he knew that it was coming and he was both wanted it and dreaded it.

A part of him craved the bond, the omega in him wanted to be owned and kept by an alpha – it felt like it was right in some way that was so sacred that he couldn’t even begin to describe. The rest of him just wanted to go home to his sisters, even though Pandora was a dangerous shit hole – he missed them more than anything and he wished that he could travel back in time to prevent them from ever stealing from Vallory and August. He should have known that it never would have turned out well.

And now that there was nothing that Rhys could do to change things, he spent his days convincing himself to accept his life with the alpha. He reminded himself on a nearly daily basis that his life was so much easier than it could be. That there were so many alphas out there that would happily berate him and beat him, chain him to their beds and rape him. That there were places where he could be tied down, drugged up and kept as a breeder. That he could have been sent to a brothel where he was forced to prostitute himself.

There were so many awful, worst case scenarios that he could have landed in that Rhys felt sick thinking about it. Compared to what it could have been, his life on Helios was a walk in the park. As long as he bared his throat in submission and spread his legs whenever the alpha wanted, he would be treated kindly and well taken care of. And maybe that was as nice as someone like him could get. An easy life where he was kept and coddled by a wealthy alpha.

He supposed that it wasn’t so bad here. And whenever his mind drifted towards his sisters, he told himself that they were dead and he mourned them everyday. He didn’t know for sure but, even though he felt guilty about it, he kind of hoped that they were dead – because that would mean they didn’t just leave him to the wolves while they chased their own fortunes without him bogging them down.

Rhys sat curled up in the nesting room, blankets piled up on top of his body as he read through some cheesy romance novel on the EchoPad that Hugo had given him. He was glad to have it, it was nice to have something to do when the alpha wasn’t in need of him. It was nice to be able to sit down and have time to just waste in general. Rhys let himself get absorbed into the novel – even though it wasn’t very good – he let his mind envision the lush location and the characters, he let every scene play like a gorgeous film in his head. He was so absorbed in his book that he didn’t hear the alpha calling for him, until the curtains where peeled back and bright lights assaulted his vision.

“There you are! I was looking all over for you.” Vasquez said as he sat down in the nest close to where Rhys was curled up, “You know you shouldn’t hide from me.” The alpha said to him, his fingers absentmindedly running through the omegas hair as he spoke. There was disappointment in his tone but Rhys couldn’t figure out the reason for the life of him. He hadn’t done anything wrong, he thought.

“Wasn’t hiding.” Rhys mumbled as he sat up, a tired frown spread across his lips. “It was warm in there.” He said. “It gets so cold in this place, it’s nice to just…burrow under the covers when it gets to be too much.” He explained quietly.

“Hm, I didn’t notice it getting cold in here.” The alpha replied. “You omegas are so sensitive.” He teased as an afterthought.

Rhys scoffed, “Well of course you don’t.” He muttered to himself before he looked up at the alpha and said, “Well, it feels cold to me and that’s all that matters.” He said, matter-of-factly. Without saying anything else, the alpha unceremoniously pulled him up and helped him to his feet. “Oh, what are we doing now?” Rhys asked, only a little bothered that his reading was interrupted.

“Come on, bumblebee, we gotta make dinner.” He replied. Rhys nodded and willingly followed the alpha along to the kitchen. He liked helping Hugo cook – he liked being useful and he was always glad to learn a few new things. The two of them made some spaghetti with fresh baked garlic bread.

The two of them sat down to eat, sitting close enough to each other that Hugo could brush his fingers over the omegas hand every so often. It was all terribly intimate, Rhys thought. During moments like this, he could really convince himself that this was a place that he wanted to be in and, more importantly, that this was a normal relationship.

“Um, so when are you going back to… whatever it is you do?” Rhys asked as he lazily stirred his fork on his plate. “Like… I don’t know… telling people what to do? Making phone calls? I don’t understand these corporate jobs.” He said, laughing a bit at himself for how foolish he probably sounded.

“You’re pretty close, actually. Mostly I delegate and organize projects.” Hugo explained,“And I’ll be going back soon. I took a two week vacation to help you settle in.” He added, watching Rhys play with his food as he spoke.

“Oh. Well that was nice of you.” Rhys replied. He wasn’t lying – it was nice, he didn’t think he would cope as well with his new situation if the alpha hadn’t been a constant presence reminding him that his rightful place was right there at the alphas side.

“Hopefully it lines up with your next heat. That’d be great. I get guaranteed heat leave either way to take care of you, but I don’t like to stay away from work too long. The peons start getting ideas if you’re missing in action.” He added, with a sleazy smile spread across his lips as he spoke.

Rhys flushed, “Oh.” He exclaimed, “D-do you think it will be that soon? My heat, that is.” He asked. He hoped that it wouldn’t, he was just getting used to being an omega and submitting to an alpha. He didn’t think that he could deal being in heat just yet. That was the most submissive an omega could get and it was entirely alien to Rhys. Especially considering that he could barely process being an omega in the first place.

His last heat was years ago. He had been locked away in a warehouse with some food and water to get him through it and a few knotting toys that his sisters had stolen for him from one of Mad Moxxis establishments. His memory of the whole affair had been deeply unpleasant – he could barely take care of himself and he was desperate for an alpha to soothe him but no one was there. Maybe it would be better with someone else, he thought, but he had no excitement to be in that kind of predicament ever again.

Vasquez sighed, “Well…Maybe, maybe not. These sort of things don’t really have a blueprint.” He  
explained. “I’d rather it be sooner than later though.” He said. “Why? You nervous about it?” He asked, eyeing the omega with interest, curious to see what he’d say.  
Incredibly. “A little.” Rhys replied. He plucked at the fringe of his dress to distract himself from his own worries as he spoke, “It’s just… I haven’t had one in a while.” He said, his voice soft, with a nervous little tremor to it. “Not since I presented.” He added, practically whispering at that point.

The more that Rhys thought about it, the more frightening the prospect of his heat became. He didn’t want to go through with it so soon and knowing that, no matter what he wanted, he would be made him feel just awful. He would soon be entirely powerless to his own body, powerless to do anything but bare his throat and beg. It was just as horrifying as it was inevitable.

Hugo leaned in and stroked the omegas cheek, “Well you don’t need to worry.” He said, “I’ll be good to you.” He promised. Then he grabbed Rhys wrist and squeezed it tight enough to make the omega gasp in shock. “And you’ll be good to me, won’t you?” He asked, “You’ll be a good little omega and do whatever your alpha says, no matter what head space you’re in, won’t you?” He hummed.

Rhys faltered at that, suddenly frightened at the implications of what the alpha was saying. Or rather what he was not saying – like what would happen if he didn’t play nice for the alpha. Rhys didn’t even want to think about what would happen then – his mind was filled with horrible idea. He nodded eagerly, “Yes.” He said, his voice breathy and soft. “I will… I w-won’t disappoint you.” He promised.

Hugo smiled at that, “I’m sure you won’t.” He said, before he leaned in to kiss the omegas cheek. A blush had spread across Rhys’ face in response to it, much to the alphas approval. “No, you’ve been good so far, I don’t think you’ll disappoint me any time soon.” He praised.

Rhys shook his head instantly, “N-no, I won’t.” He promised earnestly.

“I know you won’t.” Hugo assured him, then his hand moved to caress the omegas cheek. “You’ll look so beautiful in the throws of heat.” He said, his tone fond. Then his fingers moved to his neck, tracing down from his jaw to his collarbone. “I might bond you when you go into heat, how would you feel about that?” The alpha was practically purring at this point, pleased as all hell to have him so close to that point.

Rhys giggled nervously, but otherwise didn’t say a word in response to that. He didn’t even think that he could begin to come up with a good response. Thankfully the alpha didn’t hold it against him. Hugo leaned back and sized Rhys up, “You’re not sure how you feel yet.” He guessed, “That’s okay. We’ve got time for you to think on it.” He said, still eyeing the omegas neck like it was his prize for the taking.

It wasn’t like Rhys would have much of a choice in the matter either way. Rhys guessed that if he did decide to bond him in the middle of his heat, Rhys would be so delirious and hyper-aroused that he wouldn’t even process what was happening to him until it was over.

As soon as they finished their dinner, Hugo coaxed Rhys up. “Come with me.” He said, grinning in a cavalier sort of way. “I’ve got something for you.”

“Okay…” Rhys muttered, his tone a little suspicious. Then suddenly, Rhys’ vision went dark as the alphas hands folded over his eyes, acting like a makeshift blindfold. Rhys was practically blind as he was led by the alpha into another room. When Hugo let go of him, Rhys was greeted by the sight of a brand new cybernetic arm. Rhys was so shocked that he couldn’t bring himself to say anything. He hadn’t known what, exactly, he expected but he sure as hell didn’t expect this.

The arm itself was quite simple – it was flesh colored and delicate looking, each other joints attached by a cylinder to allow easy movement. It kind of reminded Rhys of what you might see on a ball-joint doll. Rhys darted to take it from its container and put it on. The alpha pulled away before Rhys could take the cybernetic limb from him though.

Rhys pouted at that in annoyance. “Now, I want you to understand this is a privilege.” He said, his tone stern and a little disciplinary. “I’m giving it to you now because you’ve been so good, but I can take it away the minute you start acting up.” He warned, “I can take a lot of things away.” He added darkly  
Rhys nodded eagerly, “I understand. I’ll be good.” He promised eagerly – he would do anything to have his sense of autonomy back.

Vasquez smiled, “That’s just what I like to hear.” He said and then he directed Rhys to turn so he could help the omega put it on. The port that Rhys had been given had a magnetic pull to Hyperion cybernetics – as soon as his arm was close enough, it pulled towards it and locked on. “Go on, move it around, see how it works for you.” He said.

Rhys did as he was told, lifting his arm and dropping it experimentally before moving it around in a waving motion in front of his face. He let out a happy little giggle – the arm was remarkably fluid and when he moved it, it felt natural. Rhys had built his original arm, the one that had been ripped out by Kroger before they sent him off to be auctioned, had been hastily crafted from spare parts and built with little knowledge on robotics. It was a miracle that installing it in his body hadn’t killed him.

Hugo had been watching Rhys the whole time, finding the way that the omega reacted to his new arm just adorable. “So? What do you think?” He asked, gently turning Rhys’ attention back towards him.

A smile broke out across Rhys’ face, “I love it. It’s so nice, its…” He looked down and blushed, “I really didn’t expect you to give me something like this. But I’m glad you did, thank you.” He said, hoping to let the look on his face and the words he spoke express how grateful he truly was to have it.

“I’ m glad you like it.” Hugo said, before he went into the minutia of explaining all the perks that it came with. “So, this model was apparently built for people like you – omegas who lost their limbs by injury or disease. So it doesn’t have all of the functionality of the other cybernetics-”

“What functionality do those have?” Rhys asked, so overcome by his curiosity that he didn’t think twice before interrupting the alpha.

Hugo narrowed his eyes, “Don’t interrupt me.” He chided the omega.

Rhys flinched at the admonishment and looked down at his feet. “’m sorry.” He mumbled.

The alpha huffed, “Well. As I was saying, before you interrupted, it doesn’t have as many of the bells and whistles as some of the other full cybernetics.” His own cybernetic pinky moved up to brush a strand of hair from Rhys’ face, making Rhys giggle as the painted metal of it tickled his skin. “But its a lot more lightweight than the others and you won’t need to dock it every night to charge it. It’s waterproof too so if you wanna take a bath or go swimming it won’t be a problem.”

“What features does it have?” Rhys asked, holding it up in front of him. “I mean, other than the obvious.” His tone was wistful and far off, like he wasn’t really processing the conversation he was having because he was much too absorbed in his gift. Hugo responded by gently grasping his wrist and pulling it towards him. He smoothed his arm out so that it extended, laying flat with his palm facing upwards. He smoothed his fingers over his palm and a light gently flashed before Rhys was greeted by the sight of a holographic web page. “How did you…”

“That is the EchoNet, conveniently stored in the palm of your hand.” Vasquez told him, sounding pleased as punch as he said it. “You can contact me whenever you please, surf the web, do whatever you like.” He said, giving the omega the entire sales pitch.

“I, I don’t know what to say.” Rhys said, suddenly feeling overwhelmed. The alpha buying him new clothes had been enough to make him worry and this was far more extravagant than that. He was suddenly worried about what he would be expected to do. Maybe it wouldn’t come now, but it would certainly come later. It would have to.

“You don’t have to say anything.” The alpha replied before he swiftly grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him in close. Then their bodies were pressed flush together. Rhys let out a gasp as Hugo took his chin in hand and kissed him again. Rhys closed his eyes and leaned in, letting the alpha kiss him until he was pawing at Hugo and gasping for breath. When the alpha finally pulled away and let him have a few inches of space, Rhys was so dizzy and overwhelmed from the kisses that he had to hang on to Vasquez’ shoulders to keep himself upright. “How’s about you and me go have some dessert?” He suggested, breaking the tension in the room instantly.

“Oh can we watch a movie too?” Rhys asked, looking at the alpha pleadingly. A big smile spread across his face when Hugo agreed. The two of them spent the rest of the night in the living room, Rhys perched on the alphas’ knee with a cup of ice cream in his hand as they watched a few films before they retired for the night.

Thankfully, this time, the alpha didn’t decide to molest him throughout the entirety of it.

* * *

Rhys woke with a gasp – there were hands on his body, touching and teasing him until he was needy and oversensitive. He whined in confusion and lifted his head to see what was happening, only to be gently pushed back down by Hugo. “Shh… I didn’t want to wake you.” The alpha muttered in his ear, he nipped at Rhys’ earlobe. “Just relax, sweetheart. Let your alpha take of you.” His voice was low and guttural that it was little more than a rumble in the omegas ears.

Rhys eyes squeezed shut as he felt rough fingers rubbing his clit persistently. He was soaking wet in moments, it was a little embarrassing how quickly his body reacted to the barest scraps of attention that it received. He tried to force himself to relax as his leg was lifted up and thrown over the alphas shoulder. Then his panties were shifted to the side and he felt the alphas cock slowly sliding inside of him. He let out a gasp as Hugo bottomed out inside of him.

The alpha pressed closer, his arm wrapping around Rhys’ waist to hold him steady as he fucked him hard, slow and deep. Rhys was captive to the way that his own body responded to being touched and fondled while the alpha thrust in and out of his pussy.

He felt a warmth spreading inside of him, a distant sort of pleasure that built inside of him. He whined and threw his arm over his face as the alpha sped his pace up, fucking him harder and harder as his body positively responded to the rough treatment that it was receiving. It didn’t take him long to come on the alphas cock. He whimpered in shame as Hugo praised him for it – telling him what a good, perfectly submissive little omega he was for coming after barely being touched.

By the time that the alpha had knotted him, Rhys’ body ached and his pussy was throbbing something awful. He felt exhausted, but he couldn’t force himself to fall back to sleep. So he opened his eyes and stared at the wall in front of him as a strange sort of ennui overcame him. At times like this, he wondered if cooperating was really worth it. Maybe if this was really what things were going to be like, if he would have to suffer through being taken and dominated without any care for his consent or his feelings on the matter every day… was that really worth it?

A part of him wanted to lash out, he wanted to kick and scream and curse at the alpha. He wanted to be mean and get violent. He wanted to run away. But then his mind would be assaulted by the grisly truth that he had nowhere to run and any fight he got into with the alpha would be lost – and brutally at that.

The only thing that Rhys could do was sob – he wept in mourning for his old life. He wept, thinking about how he would never truly be free. That, at best, he would live in a gilded cage for the rest of his life and at worst… well, he didn’t even want to think about what was worse than this. He didn’t think that he could handle thinking about what that would even look like.

Rhys vaguely registered the feeling of lips on his neck and the sound of Hugo murmuring nonsense in his ear to calm him. The alpha was barely awake himself, operating solely on instinct in response to the omega – to his omega he would say – being in distress. The omega forced himself to calm, not wanting to cause any more trouble for himself.

He stared back at the dimly lit wall – a soft blue glow coming in from the artificially little windows – with a blank expression. He forced himself to feel less, forced himself to relax and passively accept what was happening. It was a little easier to accept it when he knew that there was no other choice for him. Rhys let himself fall asleep to the tune of a little voice in his head reminding him that no one was coming for him, no one was going to save him and this was the best he would ever be able to get.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup definitely more than 5 chapters... (also this chapter got so long lol especially cause i refused to move the smutty part to another chapter)
> 
> Sasha and Fiona are back! Rhys meets some new friends and Hugo allows him just a little bit more freedom. Also orgasm torture and hard punishments uwu

Somewhere, in the swampy masses of Promethea there was a deep cave and in that cave lied a mine and in that mine, stood Sasha and Fiona – with pickaxes in their hands and orders to mine as much Eridium as they could get. The two of them were filthy, covered with dirt and blood – their hands sore from working all day before they had been released into their small, cramped quarters to sleep on lumpy cots and eat the bland food made in the kitchens.

They had been there for nearly two weeks and as far as the two of them were concerned, it was hell. Or as close to it as either of them had ever gotten to it, at least. Fiona groaned and sunk down onto the floor in exhaustion as Sasha got them their daily bread and stew. “I am so sick of this place.” She mumbled as Sasha handed her her meal. There was more of it than there usually was – a silver lining, she supposed, for the godawful situation that they were in.

It was really no shock that Vallory had screwed them over – after they stole from her, it was unlikely that anything they did would be able to make her forgive them. But the extent to how badly she had screwed them was not something they ever would have been able to foresee.

They never expected that she would… sell them. That had never occurred to them before, in Fiona’s mind the worst case scenario would be a quick and anticlimactic death. Now the two of them were trapped, chained and kept in bondage – forced to work their fingers down to the bones for some rich perverts profit margins until they finagled a way out. As far as Fiona or Sasha were concerned, there was always a way out. Even if it was difficult as all hell and seemed hopeless, there was always a way.

“You’re not the only one.” Sasha replied, keeping her voice quiet like she was telling her sister a secret. She nudged her sister and moved in a little closer so they could huddle together for warmth. “Do you think there’s any chance that Rhys made it out of there? Do you think he’s okay?” It would be a little reassuring if at least one of them made it out of that place unscathed, unlikely as it was, Sasha hoped that it was the case.

Fiona shook her head, “He’s not okay. They probably sold him at one of those horrible auctions.” She shivered in disgust at the thought – she knew the kind of people that frequented those places. Bandits and corporate tools. They weren’t the kind of alphas that treated their omegas well. “He’s probably trapped in some hovel with some creep who beats him and-” She couldn’t even finish that sentence.

Fiona let out a shaky sigh, “I just hope he’s still alive. And on Pandora.” She muttered, “At least if he’s there we can find him.” Maybe that was all the two of them could hope for – that someday, they might be able to get out of this mess and reunite with their brother.

“Yeah…” Sasha replied, feeling dejected at their limited prospects. The two of them forced their meals down as quickly as possible – they had learned it went how much easier while it was still hot – before the two of them got up and moved to a much quieter, much more private place where they could talk without anyone eavesdropping on them.

Both of them had been looking for a way out of this place since the moment that they had been dumped here. They had been looking around for escape tunnels, speaking to other prisoners in private about any contacts that they might have. They tried to keep a low profile while they did it, speaking in hushed tones and playing the parts of the perfect workhorses during the day while they plot their escape at night. So far it had been working out. They had been making associations with some of the prisoners that were more invested in getting out of this place than just making their imprisoned lives a little less awful.

Sasha leaned in close, “There’s an escape tunnel.” She said. “I heard rumors about it but today… I saw it. When I was ‘working’-” she used scare quotes then, “on the outer perimeters of the mine.” She explained. “I noticed this group, like three people, pull up a grate while the guards were busy and run through it. After they left, I decided to check it out… it looks like it leads out into the swamps surrounding the mines.” She explained, a smile breaking out across her face.

Fiona was floored by that revelation. It seemed too good to be true, but they were so desperate that she wondered if it was worth it to just go for it anyways. “…you’re not saying anything.” Sasha said, “Tell me what you think, Fi. Cause I’m not leaving without you.”

Fiona stiffened as she thought about it, “I think… I think we don’t have any other option.” Fiona replied as she gathered her thoughts. “It might be a trap, might get us killed… but honestly? I don’t want to waste the rest of my life trapped in this place. It’s worth the risk.” She decided.

Sasha nodded in agreement – she felt the same. “When do you think we should go for it, then?” She asked, though she was sure she already knew what her sisters answer would be.

Fiona didn’t hesitate, didn’t even think on it before she answered. “As soon as possible.” She replied. “Tonight if we can.” The guards got lazy around the late hours of night, it would be easiest to sneak away then. “We can get out of here, eventually get back to Pandora and find Rhys-”

“If he’s on Pandora.” Sasha reminded her. “He could be anywhere in the galaxy.” Omegas were rare enough that alphas flocked for them, looking for wives and playthings that they could use and abuse to their hearts content.

“….Right.” Fiona replied, feeling dejected at that revelation. “If.” She sighed, “But we’ll find him. Even if we have to steal a ship and journey all over the galaxy. We’ll find him.” That was something both of them felt to be true, deep down inside of them.

So they made their escape plan. If everything went well, they’d be out in the wilderness tonight and they’d keep fighting and scrounging until they found a way off the planet. If they didn’t… well, the two of them weren’t going to let themselves worry about that until they had to.

* * *

Back on Helios, Rhys sat on his bed – his mind was fuzzy and confused. It got more and more like that every single day. He distantly wondered if his heat was coming soon before his mind turned dark with disappointment. He wasn’t ready to go into heat with the alpha. Not yet. Heat meant bonding and bonding meant that his placement on Helios with Hugo would be permanent – there was no going back from Bonding. Even though Rhys knew that it was likely inevitable that he would ever leave, a small part of him clung to hope that this was just temporary.

That he could go back to his little hovel on Pandora and spend his nights with his sisters and spend the rest of his life quietly avoiding his fate as an omega. Rhys’ skin prickled suddenly at the thought of them. He missed them terribly – his mind drifted to where they could be and how they were doing, if they were even alive. He kept going back and forth on whether he thought they were alive – on some deep, unconscious level he could sense that they were. But he had no idea where they could be or what conditions they were living in.

Rhys was so immersed in his thoughts that he didn’t notice Hugo walking up to him until the alphas hand was on his shoulder. Rhys jerked and looked up at the older man. He forced a tiny smile across his face as he addressed Hugo. “Hi.” He said, his voice small and tinny.

Hugo’s hand was on the back of his neck, gently stroking his bonding gland with his thumb as he stood behind the omega. “Was just coming back to check on you.” He said.

“Oh.” Rhys hummed, leaning in to the alphas touch. His eyes drooped as he allowed Hugo to pamper him, touching his bonding gland until he was sleepy and relaxed. He could barely focus on the alpha at that point, but he could swear that he asked what he was thinking about. “I was just thinking about my sisters.” Rhys admitted, without meaning to. He hadn’t mentioned them to Hugo yet, thinking that it wouldn’t make the alpha happy to hear about his life prior to being claimed, but he couldn’t help it! For the longest time, they were the only family that he had, he couldn’t just forget about them. “I’m just… I’m worried about them.” He explained meekly.

Hugo frowned, “Why would you worry about them?” He asked, his tone coming across only a little agitated. “I was told that they abandoned you.”

Rhys immediately shook his head, aghast at even the thought that they would do something like that to him. “N-n-no, they would never.” He replied and as he spoke he could feel himself getting more and more upset. “They, they wouldn’t do that to me. They wouldn’t!”

“Where do you think they went then?” Hugo asked, wondering why the omega was so insistent on lying to himself about this – it was obvious to him that he had been left behind. As far as he was concerned, these things happened. Omegas were viewed as little more than a commodity to be bought and sold, traded off by their families to line their pockets. Even in the best of circumstances, they were often arranged to be mated to whatever alpha offered them the most for mating rights.

Maybe it wasn’t right, but it certainly was normal.

Rhys frowned and pressed his knees close to his chest. “I don’t know. Somewhere? M-maybe they got killed but…” He mumbled, his voice getting smaller and smaller with each word that he spoke. “They. Didn’t. Abandon. Me.” He said with incredible firmness, even as his lower lip trembled something awful and his eyes watered with unshed tears. “They would never do that. Not to me.” He mumbled miserably.

Hugo looked like he was about to say something to that but he decided not to upset Rhys further, so he leaned down and stroked the omegas hair to soothe him. “It’s alright, it’s alright. I’m sure you’re right that they wouldn’t abandon you.” He hummed to the omega as he pet him, echoing whatever Rhys wanted to hear, just to appease him.

Rhys sniffled as he calmed, “They wouldn’t. They would never do that.” He mumbled, more to convince himself that it was the truth than anything else. He stiffened as he remembered himself, his eyes drifted towards his lap. He opened his mouth to apologize but the alphas expression had turned sour. Rhys put his head down, suddenly fearful for whatever punishment the alpha would give him.

And he knew that a punishment was coming – Hugo had been gentle and overindulgent with Rhys so far, but the omega was under no delusions that he could just get away with saying or doing anything that he wanted, The alpha leaned down and cupped his chin, forcing it upwards so that Rhys was made to look at him, “You know better than to disrespect me, omega.” He said firmly.

The honorific sent chills down Rhys’ spine. “I’m sorry-” Rhys started to say but he was quickly silenced by the alpha.

“Get up and take off your clothes.” Hugo said. Rhys sat there in silence, shaking his head – more out of fear than anything else. He didn’t want to be hurt and he knew that the alpha could do whatever he wanted to him without any consequences. If Vasquez so desired, he could make Rhys’ life a living hell.

Vasquez roughly hoisted Rhys up by his arm and forced him to stand. Rhys stood stiffly, rounding down his shoulders in submission. “Take your clothes off.” The alpha repeated. Rhys opened his mouth to protest, to apologize or to explain himself, but again he was silenced before he got a word in edge wise. “Take them off or I will.” He said, “And if I have to do it, your punishment will be much, much worse.” He warned.

Rhys looked at the alpha with a frightful expression for a second, before he inevitably did as he was told. Rhys stripped slowly out of his clothes, trying to delay his punishment as long as he could manage. Eventually he was naked, standing in front of the alpha – terrified of what would be done to him.

Without even thinking about it, Rhys sunk down on his knees in front of the alpha and looked up at him with glassy eyes. Hugo looked down at the omega, sizing him up like he was prey. “You know, being cute isn’t gonna get you out of this.” He commented, in a leisurely manner. Then the alpha got an idea and a lazy grin spread across his face. “Take my belt off.” He said. Rhys’ fingers trembled as he slowly did as he was asked. Knowing where this was going, he sniffled and handed it back to the alpha. Hopefully, cooperating meant that the alpha would go easy on him.

Hugo smiled down at him before he picked Rhys up and manhandled him onto the bed, laying on his stomach. Rhys squeezed his eyes shut as he felt the alphas hands on his body – stroking up and down his thighs gently enough to make the omega melt into the mattress. Then, without any warning Hugo smacked both of his hands down on the omegas ass.

Rhys squeaked and jumped, moving to scurry away. But as soon as he tried there was a firm hand on the back of his neck, forcing his face down onto the sheets as he struck the omegas bottom over and over again with his bare hand. “Take your punishment.” He warned the omega darkly, before he continued on. Rhys rubbed his cheek against the soft sheets underneath him to soothe himself as the alpha continued to ruthlessly spank him.

He let out a sigh of relief when the smacks finally stopped. Hugo gently stroked his reddened skin in an almost apologetic manner. “Stay right there.” He ordered, before he moved to grab his belt from where he had left it – very close to the omegas body.

Up until that point, Rhys had kept quiet. He had bit down on his lower lip and struggled to keep his body still as the alpha punished him. When the belt came down on him, he shrieked. Where the alphas hands had stung, the belt felt like it could easily cut him in two – that was how much pain he felt with each time it slammed down on his behind. Hugo grunted with effort and held the omega still as he struck him over and over again with his thick leather belt. Tears ran down his cheeks as sobs racked through his body. The only way to keep track of how many times he had been hit was to remind himself of how many times that he had shrieked, cried out or screamed.

By the time that it was over and the alpha stopped hitting him, Rhys was downright hysterical. He was sobbing uncontrollably and hyperventilating. His heart was pounding so fast that it could burst out of his chest and he couldn’t bring himself to stop shaking. Hugo scooped him up, paying little mind to the way that the omega sobbed and squirmed as he pulled him into his arms.

Then Rhys was laying in Vasquez’ lap, tears streaming down his cheeks as he was pet and coddled by the alpha. He could feel himself turning towards the larger man for comfort, even though he was the one that had caused him such distress in the first place. “I’m s-s-sorry.” He mumbled through his sobs as Hugo gently rubbed his back. “I d-d-didn’t mean to, I d-d-didn’t mean… I d-d-didn’t want to d-disrespect you.” It was hard for him to apologize to the alpha in the way he wished, when he was so upset that he couldn’t properly speak.

Hugo just shushed him, “It’s okay.” He said, “You don’t need to apologize anymore.” He soothed, pressing a kiss to the omegas temple. “I forgave you the moment your punishment was over.” He promised, hoping to calm him down from the fragile state he was in with a few well placed touches and some sweet words. Rhys nodded, but did not speak – he was much too overwhelmed to. The omega sobbed quietly as the alpha continued to pet him.

He only managed to be shocked out of his miserable state when the alpha picked him up. Sensing his confusion, the alpha answered a question that he hadn’t been able to ask yet. “You and me are gonna take a nice, long bath.” He said, “You’ll feel better afterwards.” He promised.

Rhys wasn’t sure how accurate that prediction was, but he hoped that he would. He did not like feeling this upset. It made him feel like he was crazy and out of control. He especially didn’t like acting like this in front of Hugo. It wasn’t wise to make himself so vulnerable in front of the alpha. Not wise at all.

Rhys was lost in his thoughts as Hugo carried him into the bathroom. He closed his eyes as he was sunk into the bath and laid down on the cool surface of the tub. He quickly shifted onto his side so as not to irritate the welted skin on rear. Rhys hissed as he felt the alphas hand stroke him there, “Yeesh, really did a number on you didn’t I?” Hugo said, mostly to himself.

“Yes.” Rhys replied sullenly. “R-really hurts.” He mumbled as the alpha continued to touch the bruised and damaged skin with fascination. Hugo stopped after a moment or two, then he got up and walked to the medicine cabinet to get a soothing medicinal cream.

“You bruise so easily.” Vasquez commented in an amused tone as he rubbed some of the cream into his skin. Rhys felt it working immediately, numbing his skin to the sore, stinging pain that had been wracking his body up until that point. “I wouldn’t expect that considering how you grew up, but you’re just so delicate.” The alpha added, his tone teasing.

“S’not my fault.” Rhys mumbled. He curled up more in the bath until he was practically bent in half, his knees tucked up to his chest as the alpha touched him in that oh so gentle manner. A part of him was soothed by the sweet touches that the alpha gave him, while the rest of him wanted to recoil in fear from him to avoid another punishment. It was confusing – even moreso when the small part of him that enjoyed the treatment…won.

“I know. I know it’s not your fault.” The alpha reassured him. Hugo quite liked how delicate the omega was, it made him feel like Rhys needed him more and the alpha in him really, really liked that. Hugo continued to caress and pet the omega for a few more moments, until he pulled him up into a sitting position. Rhys pouted at that, but largely did not complain about it.

Warm water quickly filled the tub, soothing Rhys’ aching skin, while the alpha stripped himself of his own clothing and got into the tub with him. Then Rhys was hoisted up and plopped down in the alphas lap. Strong arms encircled his waist and held him still as he tipped his head back to pour water over it and wet his hair.

Rhys closed his eyes and allowed the alpha to pamper him. He lay there passively while Hugo washed his hair and pressed kisses over his neck – he distantly heard the alpha mumbling sweet nonsense in his ears, but he couldn’t really parse what he was saying to him. He felt soapy hands on his body, touching every little bit of skin they could get their hands on. It was easy to just relax and lose himself while the alpha took care of him.

By the time they got out of the bath, Rhys skin was prune-y and hot to the touch. He felt a little dizzy too, like the steam had gotten to his head. He clung to the alpha as the two of them made their way out of the bathroom. Hugo led him to the bed, where some clothes were already laid out. A suit and a gown.

Rhys paused as he looked at the gown – it was a slinky red cocktail dress with a slit up one side. It was pretty – he couldn’t deny that – but he couldn’t help but wonder why the alpha had gotten it. It looked much too expensive to be bought, just on a whim. “What’s this for?” He asked as he looked back at Hugo.

Hugo smiled at him, his hand moving to rest on the small of the omegas back. “We’re going out to dinner tonight. Somewhere fancy, with a few of my colleagues. So I got you a dress for the occasion.” He explained. When Rhys didn’t respond he leaned down to whisper in his ear. “This is the part where you’re supposed to say thank you.” He reminded the omega, his voice gentle and soft as it kissed Rhys’ ears.

“Oh. Right.” Rhys mumbled, looking down at his hands in a self-conscious manner. “Thank you.” He said as he lifted his head up to look at the alpha. He looked back down at his hands right after he finished his sentence. Making eye contact too prolonged filled him with uncomfortable feelings.

“Go get yourself ready.” Hugo replied, “We’ll leave in an hour, I want you looking nice when I show you off tonight.” He added. Rhys fidgeted with his hands, refusing to look up at the alpha. He felt so nervous and overwhelmed by the alpha – his mind still not able to fully process the whipping that the alpha had just given him.

Hugo left him alone in the room and finally, Rhys was able to breathe deeply and decompress as he processed everything. He didn’t even understand what had happened in the first place. Everything was fine! And then it really, really wasn’t. He had no idea what set the alpha off so badly. No matter what the alphas perspective was, it didn’t seem like a fair punishment to him.

He let out a shaky sigh before he moved to put the dress on and make himself look nice for the alpha to show him off to the high priced executives. When Hugo came to check on him, he voiced his approval at the sight of the omega and led him out of the apartment.

Rhys spent the rest of his night at an expensive restaurant, surrounded by high powered alphas and their kept omegas. He squirmed uncomfortably in his seat the whole time, feeling so out of place that he could just die of embarrassment. He hoped that he fit in, but something told him that he was horribly out of place sitting next to them.

* * *

Only a day or two before Hugo’s vacation ended, he decided to take Rhys out of the apartment and show him around Helios. It wouldn’t be good to keep the omega cooped up in their apartment all day, he’d go stir crazy and get sullen – nobody wanted that.

Rhys was a little nervous to be out in public. His first foray into Helios had not been… great. It was overwhelming and bright and there were far too many people wandering around the place. Helios was all bright lights and excited people cavorting, it made Rhys’ head spin. But he knew that he would have to get used to it at some point. He would go crazy if he was stuck in that apartment all day, every day alone with nothing to do but read and watch movies until the alpha got home and used his body.

That wasn’t a good way for anyone to live, least of all Rhys. The two of them made their way around the busy shops and every time Rhys so much as looked at something in a wanting way, he got it. It was strange, but he couldn’t say that he didn’t like it. It was nice not having to struggle to get the things he needed. All he had to do was ask and whatever he needed would be given to him.

At the same time, it was strange and alien to him. When he was on Pandora, it was a good week if they got to eat three square meals a day. Here it was different, nothing was scarce and everything was polished and clean. It was an odd thing, to transition from his old life on Pandora to this. Though as he was marching along with alpha, with a full stomach and bags of goods in his hands he thought that he could easily get used to this.

Their nice day out was interrupted when Hugo was pulled aside by one of his colleagues, apparently with some urgent news. Rhys had gone to get himself a milk tea that looked a lot more like a milkshake and when he returned, the alpha was clearly indisposed. Rhys stayed a few feet back, not wanting to interrupt the conversation that Hugo was having, until the alpha noticed him. “Is something wrong?” He asked, as soon as he was ushered forward.

“I have to take care of something.” Hugo explained, being purposefully vague. “Shouldn’t take me long, but I need to deal with it urgently.”

“Oh.” Rhys exclaimed, not wanting to bother the alpha with the questions that he wanted to ask. “Do you want me to go and wait somewhere or-”

Before Rhys could say anything else, Vasquez handed him some money. “Here. Don’t wanna spoil your fun.” He explained as Rhys slid it in his back pocket, “Go on and do some shopping and I’ll come find you when I’m done, alright?” He said.

Rhys nodded quickly at the alpha before he scampered off to see what else of Helios’ incredibly vast shopping center had to offer him. There were a lot of little shops and restaurants on the station, Rhys felt spoiled for choice. It was hard for him to decide what to spend the bit of cash the alpha had given him, where there was just… so much around him.

So he wandered, hoping to find something truly magical to catch his eye. As he made his way out of the third or fourth store with a few things at his side, he ran into a woman – knocking her tray of food out of her hands as he did so. She looked down at the lost food with immeasurable disappointment and opened her mouth to tear into him, only to promptly shut it when she saw the collar around his neck.

“I am so sorry.” Rhys said, putting his hands up in front of him. “I didn’t see you and I…” Rhys huffed in disappointment at the sorry sight on the floor. There was no saving her meal. “Let me buy you something to replace it.” He offered, “It’s the least I can do after… well, you can see it.” He said, smiling nervously.

The woman smiled in a cat like way and accepted his offer. She introduced herself as Yvette as they walked to the restaurant where she had just left. After he got her a meal – and one for himself, because he realized that he had been rather hungry – she led him to the table where she and her friend were sitting. “This is um,” Yvette turned back and looked at Rhys, realizing she had never asked him his name.

“Rhys.” The omega helpfully filled in, smiling at her and the other person sitting at the table in a polite and friendly manner. He sat down at the table with his tray.

The other person sitting at the table extended his hand towards Rhys, “Haven’t seen you around before, Rhys. I’m Vaughn.” Rhys took his hand and shook it.

“Yeah, you probably couldn’t have. I’m new around here.” Rhys replied, “I was um… I got brought here a few weeks ago.” He explained, feeling nervous all of a sudden. His fingers went to his collar and played with it nervously. He rarely noticed the collar around his neck, but when he did it went from being weightless to feeling impossibly heavy. He wished he could take it off every once in a while, but that would probably defeat the purpose of it. It wasn’t just a collar, it was also a leash. A long one, with a lot of give – but a leash nonetheless.

Vaughn didn’t seem bothered by Rhys’ visible anxiety – or if he was, he decided not to speak to it. “Oh. Where from?” He asked.

“Ehm, Pandora.” Rhys replied, “I was… claimed by an alpha and taken here.” He explained, trying to be polite with how he worded things with them. The two of them were betas and betas weren’t the best at understand what went on with other endotypes. Even as sheltered as he was, Rhys knew they didn’t always react well when someone told them about claiming or bonding.

Thankfully, neither of them seemed bothered by what Rhys said, which took a load off of the omegas back. “You don’t look like you’re from Pandora.” Yvette commented casually as she began to dig in to her meal.

Rhys didn’t really know how to respond to that, he had no idea what it even meant. There wasn’t a specific look for people on that planet, as far as he knew. Though maybe she just meant he didn’t look haggard or dirty like many people on Pandora ended up living rough and it took a toll on them. “…Thanks?” Was all he could really say.

“Who claimed you?” Yvette asked out of curiosity. “One of the executives, right?” She added with a coy smile.

“Um, well this place is kind of… huge, so you might not know him but… Hugo Vasquez?” He answered. The two betas were decidedly not happy with that response, they had uncomfortable expressions spread across his face. “… What?” He asked after a moment of uncomfortable silence.

“We know who he is.” Vaughn replied, speaking carefully. “…He’s not mistreating you, is he?” He asked.

Rhys shook his head at that, almost instantly. “I mean,” He paused, “He’s not so bad. You know, he’s pushy and domineering and he doesn’t really take no for an answer but all alphas are like that.” He explained with a shrug. It was true – every alpha that he had ever come across had been about the same, or even worse than, Hugo in the way they treated him. Even his sisters – as much as he loved them and missed them – were always bossing him around and overprotecting him to the point that he felt trapped and isolated in their caravan. At least on Helios, his cage was nice and spacious and he got to experience all the perks that being claimed by a corporate alpha could grant him.

Vaughn shook his head at that, “That’s kind of ridiculous that’s Assquez is considered one of the good alphas isn’t it?” He could barely believe it.

Rhys laughed at the nickname the alpha had been given – most likely, behind his back – before he replied, “Is he really so bad?” He asked. Vasquez had been gentle with him, for the most part, and more indulgent with Rhys’ whims than he would have expected him to be.

“He’s a tool.” Yvette replied, rolling her eyes at the thought of the man. “And he’s always been like that! Even before he got his fancy executive position.” She said, “And he cheated to get it too. He pushed Henderson out of an airlock. Everyone knows he did it but no one will do anything about it.”

Rhys knew on some level that he probably shouldn’t have been shocked to find that out, it wasn’t like murder was at all uncommon on Pandora either, but it still bothered him a little – maybe it would have bothered him much more if he had been just a little more sheltered. “He killed his old boss?” He asked, like it was so unbelievable that he would do such a thing.

“Well… yeah.” Yvette replied, in a nonchalant sort of way. She reached forward and stole one of Rhys’ fries and ate it. Rhys pouted at her, but didn’t complain about the stolen food. “I mean it happens all the time but I’ve got no idea what he did to make the board and Handsome Jack look the other way.” She explained. “Must have done something, you can’t just airlock someone for no reason here.” She added, more to herself than to Rhys or Vaughn.

Rhys shrugged, “I’m sure he had a good reason then.” He said, “And besides, he’s been nice… for the most part… to me so far, I just hope it stays that way.” He felt

“That’s gotta be hard though.” Yvette said, “Being taken from everything you know and then you gotta spend your time playing house with… Vasquez.” She pulled a face. “My condolences.” She added, putting her hand on her chest for extra effort.

Rhys laughed at that, “Gets easier everyday.” He admitted, knowing how grim it must have sounded to them. The three of them spent the rest of their time eating and engaging in small talk. When Hugo arrived they were chatting away, so immersed in their conversation that the alpha had to tap him on the shoulder to get his attention.

When Rhys turned around he smiled up at the alpha as he carded his fingers through Rhys’ hair, “I’ve been looking all over for you.” He said,

“Oh. Sorry. Didn’t mean to inconvenience.” Rhys replied,

“No harm, no foul.” Hugo said, “But we gotta get going.” He said, gently urging the omega to stand. Rhys nodded and followed him along. “You’re making friends with betas now?” He muttered as the two of them walked off.

“Oh yeah. I bumped into Yvette and ruined her lunch… so I got her a new one. They decided to spend some time with me while I waited for you here.” The omega chirped in reply. “They’re nice.” He added, his face lighting up as he thought of them.

Hugo did not seem so impressed, “You should be careful. These people are cutthroat. They could take advantage of you.” He warned the omega. Rhys, obviously, did not believe a word he was saying – they were so nice! They wouldn’t do anything to hurt Rhys, even if they didn’t like Hugo so much.

“Well… if you say so. But I think they were just being nice.” Rhys said with a short nod before looking back at the two betas and smiling at them and risking a little half wave in their direction in place of a proper goodbye. In any case, Rhys felt that he had made a friend of the two betas and he couldn’t wait to see them again.

* * *

It didn’t take long for Rhys to get used to going out and spending time with the other omegas on Helios, as well as his new friends. Hugo allowed him to go out when he was at work and even gave him a small allowance to have lunch at the cafes or buy whatever happened to catch his eye. It was a nice arrangement, made Rhys feel a little less like he was trapped even though not much had changed about his situation.

Rhys was meant to be home before the alpha returned from work though. That was his rule about it and Rhys had, up until this point, obeyed him without question. Until today, when he had lost track of time and stayed with his friends so late that there was no way he would have gotten back to the apartment in time.

So he had an apology stored in his brain, ready to bring out as soon as the need would arise. He tried to be quiet, coming into the apartment. He even tiptoed his way in. As soon as he stepped through the door, he noticed the alpha sitting on one of the chair, his thighs spread and a stiff drink in his hands. Rhys visibly winced as he made eye contact with the alpha, “I’m sorry.” He said, as soon as he could. “I j-just, I lost track of time and I-”

“Come here.” Hugo said, cutting him off in the middle of his frantic apology. Rhys nodded and quickly made his way towards the alpha. He moved to sit on his knees on the floor in front of the alpha. Hugo cupped his face, tipping the omegas chin ever so slightly upwards as he did so. “You know I was getting worried that you had tried to run off or gotten lost somewhere.” He said, “I almost called security to track you down.”

Rhys flushed, leaning in to the alphas touch without even meaning to. “I’m sorry.” He said, his voice soft and timid.

“You’ve said that already.” Hugo noted with some amusement.

“Are you going to punish me?” He asked. He’d probably deserve it if he did. He had gone and disobeyed the alpha, knowing what would happen. He felt guilty about it, some part of him that he didn’t quite understand was shaming him for his disobedience.

Hugo eyed him up and down, curious about what would lead the omega to bring up punishment. It would have been better not to give the alpha any ideas. “Do you think you should be punished, Rhys?” He asked.

Yes. “Maybe.” Rhys admitted, his eyes cast downward. “I didn’t mean to disobey you, alpha.” He spoke quietly, his tone deferential and apologetic. Huge caressed the omegas cheek with his thumbs until his eyes were dropping lazily and he felt sleepy.

“Do you want me to punish you, Rhys?” Hugo asked again, looking deeply into the omegas eyes.

Rhys shook his head, “No.” He said, his voice raw with fear as he remembered what had happened the last time that he had been punished. “B-but I know I did something wrong. If you want to punish me I…” He huffed, “I understand.” He mumbled, a tremor to his words as he spoke.

Hugo hummed, thinking about what he should do for only a moment, before he spoke. “Get up.” He said, tone stern. Rhys let out a shaky breath and did as he was told. Hugo got up and led Rhys to their bedroom. Once they were inside, he locked the door and told Rhys to strip.

Rhys, again, did as he was told. His hands were trembling as he stripped out of his clothing, he was so afraid of what was going to happen to him. “Now get on the bed.” Hugo ordered, just as sternly. When Rhys scrambled onto the mattress, Hugo was not far behind him.

The next thing that Rhys knew, he was laying on his back with his thighs spread wide and the alphas hand between his legs. He tried to keep still as the alpha spread his folds apart and teased his clit, but he couldn’t help but moan. He looked at the alpha in confusion as his thick fingers slid inside of him.

Hugo pulled his fingers out after a few thrusts inside of him and stuffed them in his mouth. Rhys’ instinctively wrapped his lips around them, tasting his own slick mixed with salt and sweat. “This is your punishment for being late.” Hugo told him.

“I don’t understand-” Rhys tried to say, but he was cut off by his own cry as those same fingers that had been in his mouth roughly thrust back inside of him and fucked him mercilessly. His mouth fell open and with it poured out a litany of curses and moans. He struggled to hold himself up as the alpha milked his cunt until he was spurting on his fingers. Hugo pulled out his fingers and slapped Rhys’ cunt with his other hand – it was barely more than a light tap, but it made sparks run through his loins – forcing him to come again while he was still coming down from the high of his first orgasm.

He looked at the alpha with bleary eyes, already overwhelmed. Hugo moved up so that he was laying near Rhys. He pulled forward and kissed Rhys until the omega was dazed and out of breath. “I’ve already made you come twice.” The alpha murmured against his lips, “Wonder how many more times you can I make a mess of you.”

“I, I don’t know…” Rhys replied, nervously licking his lips as he thought about it. He felt so helpless then, paralyzed by his fear of the alpha’s retribution if he disobeyed, mixed with the strange want to please him. Those two, nearly opposite feelings mixed together into something strange and confusing to the omegas senses. He looked at Hugo helplessly, hoping that the alpha would just tell him what to do and how to think.

Hugo grinned cruelly then, “I guess we’ll just have to see won’t we?” He hummed in the omegas ear before he traveled down the omegas body, until his face was at level with Rhys’ soaked sex. He spread Rhys’ folds apart with his fingers before he dove in and suckled on the omegas clit. Rhys cried out and whined, high-pitched sounds pouring out of him as Hugo’s tongue and lips ravished his pussy. It didn’t take him long to come a third time, moaning pitifully. He was already so overstimulated that he couldn’t even think straight.

Hugo’s fingers thrust inside of him again, rough enough to force a cry out of him, and fucked him leisurely. They were coated in the omegas slick and come when he finally pulled them out. He rubbed his slick fingers over the omegas lips, smearing it all over them before he pulled in for a kiss. The alpha lazily toyed with one of his nipples. Hugo pulled away, a smug look on his face as he leered at the mess that he had made of Rhys.

There were tears in Rhys’ hooded eyes and he was moaning with every breath – he looked absolutely lovely to the alpha, a sneak peak of what he would get to see when he was finally in heat. “I think you’ve got one more in you,” Hugo declared suddenly as he got up off the bed.

Rhys shook his head, “Nuh, n-no more…” He whined, it was already too much. He didn’t think he could handle coming again. Never in his life did he ever think that pleasure could be so painful. To make matters worse, his body was so weary that he couldn’t even try to get away from the alpha.

Hugo returned after a moment, with a brightly colored vibrating dildo in hand – it was smaller than Hugos cock and a little less wide. Rhys let out a little sob as his legs were forced wide open and positioned the fake cock at his entrance. “Let’s really turn things up now.” He said. Then without any further warning, he forced the dildo deep inside of Rhys and turned it on full blast. There was a little silicon prong that brushed right against his clit, sending vibrations straight to it.

Rhys’ eyes rolled in the back of his head as the vibrations hit him, sending him wave after wave of overwhelming pleasure until he finally succumbed to them. Everything went black as Rhys came again. At this point he had lost count of how many times the alpha had driven him to orgasm. It didn’t even feel good anymore, it hurt. Pins and needles were spreading all over his body. So he welcomed the short reprieve of sleep.

When Rhys eyes opened he was laying on his back, trapped underneath the alpha in a mating press as his thick cock drove in and out of him. He looked up at the alpha, his eyes bleary as he was ruthlessly fucked. The alpha took whatever he wanted from him, holding his wrists tight as he thrust in deep and hard. All Rhys could do was lie there and take what he was given, too exhausted to do more than accept it. He closed his eyes when Hugo finally came inside of him, his knot swelling not even moments later.

Hugo settled down and moved him in as comfortable a position as he could manage. “How are you feeling?” He asked, his voice warm and husky in his ears. He was obviously satisfied, though Rhys couldn’t say the same. Hugo nuzzled against him when he felt the omega begin to tremble, “It’s okay.” He soothed, “You can take your time.”

Rhys struggled to summon forth the energy to speak. And even then it came out fractured and filled with stutters. “It w-w-was too...t-too mu-uch.” Rhys mewled. It was still too much, there was a constant buzzing feeling in between the omegas legs and his skin felt like it was on fire. He just wanted to sleep, but something wouldn’t let him. “I j-ju-just, I j-j-just…” He whined helplessly and gave up, hopeful that the alpha would understand what he was trying to say even though he couldn’t articulate it well.

“You were overwhelmed.” Hugo noted. He pressed a kiss behind his ear and whispered, “And when you don’t come home on time I get overwhelmed.” He told him. “So you won’t be late again, now will you?” He asked. Rhys shook his head, but didn’t reply. He couldn’t speak anymore, his tongue felt too heavy. Thankfully, Hugo did not admonish him for it. “I think your heats coming soon. I could taste it on you.” He murmured, “Go to sleep, honeybee.” He ordered. And Rhys did as he was told, thankful to finally have the alphas permission.


End file.
